BABO
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Jimin adalah lelaki playboy yang mengaku homophobia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan mimpi aneh yaitu mendapat kekuatan super dari lelaki misterius. Dan dengan persyaratan yang aneh pula. Namun apa jadinya jika syaratnya adalah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki. Dan membuatnya berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung yang membencinya setengah mati. BTS V, BTS JIMIN, MINV BTS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

V x Jimin/JiminxV /taexjim/jimxtae

.

.

Jimin itu bodoh di matematika. Sudah jelas ia saja malah ketiduran saat Kim Seongsaenim mengajar di kelas. Dan akibatnya ia di suruh mengerjakan soal integral yang bahkan ia tidak paham sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap bodoh soal-soal sialan itu saat di depan kelas. Dan tau akhirnya, guru Kim yang galak itu mendampratnya dengan kata-kata yang menyentuh hatinya bahkan bisa dikatakan bukan menyentuh lagi tapi menohok hatinya lebih tepatnya. Setelah acara khutbah pembuka pintu kalbu berakhir guru Kim menyuruh Jimin kembali ke tempat duduknya, bajingan sialan ia malu bukan main. Imagenya sebagai salah satu cowok tampan di sekolah mulai hancur karena insiden tadi. By the way ia tadi bermimpi aneh saat ketiduran tadi, ia bermimpi di beri kekuatan super oleh pria misterius. Isi mimpinya pun ambigu sekali. Ia bertemu lelaki berjubah _pink nyentrik_ yang ia kira malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tapi lelaki itu malah memberikan sebuah kekuatan super. Namun dengan syarat yang aneh

 _"Aku akan memberimu kekuatan yang super, Park Jimin." Ucap pria misterius itu. Jimin menatap pria aneh ini. Ia tidak sedang syuting iklan rokok kan kali ini?_

 _"Memangnya kekuatan bodoh seperti apa yang ingin ka beri padaku?" Jimin menjawab._

 _"Tapi kau bisa memiliki kekutan itu dengan satu syarat. Kau harus jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki" ucap lelaki itu. Huh tidak salah nih. Apa dia bilang, jatuh cinta pada lelaki? Makhluk berdada rata satu spesies denganya? Gila yaa dia bukan homo!_

 _"Tawaran yang sangat menarik, tapi maaf aku bukan homo" jawab Jimin acuh._

 _"Jadi kau menolaknya, wanita manapun akan jatuh cinta padamu" tawarnya lagi_

 _"Tanpamu dan kekuatan bodoh mu itu aku sudah sangat mempesona" jimin membalas angkuh. Makhluk itu tidak menyerah._

 _"Aku juga memberimu kekuatan lain, tidak hanya itu saja."_

 _"Apa itu" orang misterius itu tersenyum saat Jimin tertarik._

 _"Itu rahasia. Yang penting kau setuju dulu" jawab makhluk misterius itu._

 _"Tidak mau, kau harus memberi tahu aku dulu." Jimin menyeringai. Lawan bicaranya ini memusingkan ya terlalu banyak cing-cong._

 _"Aku akan memberi kekuatan yang kau mau" ucap makhluk itu. Jimin mulai berpikir. Apa yaa? Jimin masih memasang wajah sombong sembari berpikir. Sepertinya bisa bicara dengan mobil menyenangkan._

 _"Aku ingin bisa bicara dengan mobil" ucap Jimin yakin._

 _"Hanya itu?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Tapi dengan syarat tadi, kau hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan bicara dengan mobil saat kau sedang bersama lelaki yang kau sukai!" ucap makhluk misterius itu._

 _"Kenapa begitu?" Jimin tidak terima._

 _"Memangnya kau mau terlihat tolol di depan wanitamu karena kau bicara dengan mobil?" Ucap lelaki misterius itu. Cihh! Mau tidak mau ia menyetujui perkataan makhluk itu, ada benarnya juga sihh! ._

 _"Jika aku gagal?" Tanya Jimin. Lelaki itu tertawa keras._

 _"Jika kau gagal berarti kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Tapi itu akan berbeda ceritanya jika kalian malah saling mencinta, kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih. Hahahahah! " tawanya. Jimin masih bingung._

 _"Apa maksudnya?"_

 _"Jika kalian saling cinta kalian akan saling melengkapi. Jadi bisa di bilang setelah kau bermimpi ini kau akan menemukan jodohmu, dan jodohmu adalah lelaki yang kau sukai huahuahua!"_

 _jederrrr!_

 _Dan dengan petir itu Jimin bangun dengan, Guru Kim yang mengamuk dan menyuruhnya maju ke depan mengerjakan soal integral sialan tadi._

Ia senang-senang saja kalau syaratnya itu membuat wanita jatuh cinta. Tapi syarat kali ini membuat ia bergidik, menyuruhnya untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki? What the hell? Dia masih waras! Dia masih normal, ia masih suka dada-dada besar milik pacar-pacarnya dan gebetanya, dan selingkuhanya dan lainya. Walau banyak temanya yang belok tapi ia makhluk ternormal dan waras di antara mereka setidaknya. Dan apa itu tadi ia akan menemukan jodohnya? Dan jodohnya lelaki yang dia suka? Dafuk! Jimin berdecih sinis. Mimpi konyol! Ia tidak akan sudi percaya dengan mimpi itu, apa lagi mimpi itu di siang bolong.

.

.

.

Siangnya Jimin makan siang di kantin. Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone mahal miliknya. Ia melenggang cuek di antara gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku kantin yang paling pojok. Tak lama seorang gadis bernama Seulgi yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya mendekati dirinya dan menawarkan makanan enak. Gadis-gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Kenapa sih Jimin malah pacaran dengan Seulgi?

"Jiminie aku membawakan makanan enak untukmuu" ucapnya dengan aegyo. Jimin hanya melirik cuek, ia masih memakan ramen miliknya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sushi yang di bawakan Seulgi daripada wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jimin

"Sushi, ini enak loh, aku yang membuatnyaa Jiminie" ucap gadis itu manja. Ia menyuapkan satu sushi ke mulut Jimin. Dengan senang hati Jimin menerimanya.

"Tarima kasih, Seulgi-yaa. Ini enak" ucapan Jimin itu membuat gadis itu terbang ke awan. Ia bahagia bukan main saat pacarnya menyukai masakanya. Padahal itu hanya modus Jimin supaya di bawakan makanan tiap hari. Dan kini ia memakan sushi itu setelah makan ramen yang ia beli. By the way, Jimin pendek begitu makanya banyak ya. Sudah beli ramen dan di beri sushi di makan lagi. Tapi itu tidak apa, yang penting pacar seksinya bahagia.

.

.

Sementara di seberang sana, ada seorang pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung menatap cemburu ke arah pasangan Jimin Seulgi yang sedang berlovey-dovey di kantin. Pemuda itu cemburu, Seulgi adalah gadis yang paling dia sukai selama dua tahun ini. Tapi kenyataan pahit datang saat tiga minggu lalu gosip Jimin pacaran dengan Seulgi menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Padahal ia masih ingat tiga hari sebelum jadian dengan Seulgi, Jimin masih pacaran dengan Hyorin gadis cantik dan seksi yang merupakan nuna-nuna cantik dari universitas yang berdiri di samping sekolahnya. Ia dendam sekali pada Jimin. Apa sih kelebihanya, bahkan fisik Taehyung lebih bagus ia lebih tinggi dari Jimin pastinya, dan juga ia yakin tubuh Jimin itu kurus kerempeng beda denganya yang seksi dan manly yeahh kelebihanya memang Taehyung akui Jimin itu anak orang kaya. Jadi ia bisa seenaknya sendiri. Gara-gara pemuda sialan itu dia, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Seulgi, kesayanganya. Mana Seulgi sepertinya cinta mati lagi dengan si pendek yang sok keren itu.

"Cihh, dasar pendek sok keren sekali. Kau itu sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan aku. Lihat saja nanti Seulgi akan cinta padaku. Aku akan balas dendam,huh ingat itu!" Gumam Taehyung. Ia melirik tajam Jimin yang sedang tersenyum pada Seulgi. Ia makin panas saat dua pasangan itu kini sedang bercanda. Taehyung yag marah pun berdiri hendak lari, ia cemburu. Tapi baru saja ia sampai pintu kantin, seseorang berteriak..

"Heyyy! Kau! Sini bayar dulu, kau belum bayar makananmu! kucatat namamu nanti, sebagai hutang!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Taehyung. Pemuda itu pun malah jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, dan jangan lupa beberapa anak menatap dirinya penuh hina. Taehyung lupa! Dan sekarang ia malu, sangat malu sampai wajahnya merah semua.

Dengan wajah kusut ia memberikan uangnya kepada ibu kantin itu. Hih?! Bikin malu saja ibu ini!

"Gitu dong! Jangan main kabur dulu!bayar saja belum!"

"Iya-iya ahh ini saya bayar kan!"

Dengan itu pemuda konyol itu meninggalkan kantin. Ohh ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan dirinya hidup-hidup dalam dasar sungai paling dalam. Tadi ia sangat bodoh.

.

.

Tbc...

Author baru datang! Jeng, jeng, jeng.. kependekan yaaa hehehe namanya juga chapter 1, gue bikin ff yang asdfgghh-aneh banget ini. Tapi ini murni dari pemikiran author yaaa. Gue bikin ff ini karena yaa di ffn jarang banget yang bikin ff pair 95 line yang hobinya rusuh ini plus kiyutt ini. Btw vote dong siapa yang cucok jadi seme atau uke di ff ini gue masih bingung nih ama pairnya oke makasih yaaa buat yang udah baca- bacaa, trus biar jadi pembaca keren review yaaaa~~

Maacihhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Segerombolan gadis memekik keras saat Jimin yang baru berangkat sekolah pagi itu melewati gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Sementara Jimin sendiri hanya melirik sekilas sambil menyeringai sedikit ke arah mereka. Akibatnya beberapa dari mereka nyaris pingsan saat Jimin melakukan smirk manja ke arah mereka. Jimin sendiri begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri, setampan itukah dirinya sampai mereka sebegitu nya saat melihatnya. Ia sendiri memilih melenggang cuek tanpa perduli pada gadis-gadis yang terus-terus meneriakinya. Semakin hari fans nya makin banyak saja ya, maklum ia kan makin hari makin keren, padahal biasanya tidak sebegitunya sih.

"Jiminieee oppaaa, i love youu"

"Mau dong smirk lagiiii"

"Jiminiee oppa kiyowoo"

"Pangeran kuuuu"

Lebay! Batin Jimin. Ia memilih tidak mau peduli. Dan masuk kelas dengan wajah super songong yang benar-benar menyebalkan yang sudah paten miliknya itu, yang sialnya menurut gadis-gadis sangat tampan. Jimin duduk di bangku miliknya yang berada di pojokan. Ia memainkan ponsel miliknya. Selama ia di kelas sebenarnya ia menyadari teman wanita di kelasnya sedang menggosip tentangnya.

"Lama-lama Jimin aku perhatikan makin tampan ya"

"Dia juga makin cute "

"Lihat badanya juga makin seksi"

"Walaupun pendek tapi entah kenapa aku makin suka"

"Jangan bilang dia seksi dong aku jadi mikir kemana-mana nih"

"Kau horny yaa"

"Kau sih ngomong Jimin seksi aku jadi panas begini"

"By the way aku juga, kyaaaaa!"

"Tuhkan kalian mikir kemana-mana!"

Jimin bahkan nyaris tertawa ngakak saat mendengar cerita gadis-gadis yang sepertinya kekurangan asupan pisang itu. Menggosip di dekat orang yang di gosipkan, wow mereka benar-benar pintar, sebegitu parahnya ya, kekurangan pisang sampai membuat otak mereka jadi mengecil begitu. Jimin melengos tidak peduli. Tidak sengaja, Matanya melirik ke arah pojok kanan, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan bocah aneh yang sangat pendiam dan misterius namanya Kim Taehyung kalau tidak salah, Jimin sendiri tidak pernah bicara dengan Taehyung mereka hanya tahu nama satu sama lain padahal Jimin sadari semenjak kelas satu mereka selalu sekelas di saat teman-temanya sudah berpencar mereka tetap satu kelas. Bocah itu sangat pendiam, penyendiri , misterius dan kadang-kadang terlihat konyol sih, kabarnya Taehyung itu suka bicara sendiri, bisa melihat hantu, bisa melihat alien. Mendengar gosip itu Jimin hampir tertawa keras, sekonyol itukah anak itu. Bocah itu menatap Jimin dengan sangat tajam, Jimin yang di tatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kenapa Taehyung menatapnya seperti itu sih? Apa dia tidak suka padanya? Atau dia sejenis spesies hatersnya, begitu? Jimin memilih melengos cuek, biar saja lah mau di apakan juga ia memilih fokus ke ponsel canggihnya, membalas pesan dari fansnya, Seulgi dan tidak lupa dari gebetanya yang lain tentunya, tapi matanya tidak fokus ia melirik ke bangku Taehyung lagi.

Tuh kan?

Kenapa dia masih menatap dirinya dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu sih. Jimin ingin menegurnya kenapa dia manatapnya seperti itu tapi gengsi dong masak Jimin mendekati cowok aneh seperti Taehyung yang imagenya sudah sangat abnormal. Ia memilih tetap konsen pada ponselnya, _jangan menoleh ke kanan!_ Tidak! Jimin tidak takut, ia hanya risih di tatap seperti itu!

Tak lama Lee Seongsaenim masuk ke kelas. Jimin dengan malas melirik ke arah gurunya yang baru datang itu. Semua murid memperhatikan ke depan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran Biologi. Namun Jimin mencoba melirik lagi ke arah bangku bocah aneh itu, dan ternyata bocah itu masih menatapnya dengan mata memicing tajam seperti ingin membunuh..

Jimin akui ia sedikit merinding..

.

.

Saat istirahat Jimin memilih tiduran di uks, gila saja baru keluar kelas kerumunan gadis-gadis agresif itu mengejarnya dengan brutal. Mereka menawarinya berbagai makanan, ia sendiri senang sih kalau di tawari banyak makanan ia sendiri suka makan terlebih lagi gratis. Tapi jika cara menawarinya dengan berteriak-teriak Jimin muak juga. Alhasil Jimin memilih tiduran di uks yang sangat sepi ini,omong-omong tempat ini cocok untuk melakukan-ahh tidak ia malas ia ingin sendiri sekarang, Jimin jadi memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa setelah mimpi aneh itu gadis-gadis yang menyukai nya makin menggila dan banyak ya. Ia juga jadi sering di teror dengan berbagai sms dan telefon yang memberondong dari para fans wanitanya setelah mimpi itu. Apa mimpi itu benar-benar nyata ya? Ahh tidak itu tidak benar! Sejak kapan Jimin percaya tahayul, itu tidak mungkin!

Drtt

Drtt

Jimin mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari sakunya.

 _Cute pinky Seokjin calling.._

 _Dafuk! Menjijikkan sekali namanya!_ Demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah menamai kontak lelaki mengerikan seperti Seokjin dengan nama menggelikan seperti itu. Ia yakin ini ulah cabul kakak iparnya yang stres itu. Ia bahkan malas berurusan dengan lelaki freak itu. Lagipula perlu apa makhluk homo yang sialnya merupakan istri kakaknya ini menelfonya, huh? Ia homophobia ingat itu! Dengan malas ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Apa?" Sembur Jimin ketus. Ia begitu benci dengan lelaki sinting yang sedang menelfonya ini.

.

"Telpon balik"

Tutttt-tuttt

Sambungan telepon di putus. Bajingan keparat. Maunya apa sih orang ini? Jimin memilih tidak peduli dan mengabaikan perintah makhluk aneh itu. Lagipula harga pulsa ponselnya itu mahal kalii, jadi sia-sia dong kalau cuma untuk menelpon makhluk gaib semacam Seokjin.

Drrtttt

Tak lama Ponsel Jimin bergetar lagi dan dari orang ini lagi. Sialan kenapa orang ini menggangu sekali sih? batin Jimin.

"Halo" Jimin berkata datar.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku balik?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada kesal yang di buat-buat,Jimin hanya mendengus cuek.

.

"Aku malas, Mau apa kau menelponku, huh?" Jimin langsung to the point, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih tua dengan nada super judes.

.

"Hey bocah keparat! Apa seperti itu caramu menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang lebih tua darimu huh?" Raung lelaki di seberang sana. Jimin memutar mata jengah.

.

"Lalu kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa, **ibu tiri?"** Perkataan Jimin penuh penekanan hingga Seokjin emosi.

.

"Yakkkk, kenapa kau mengatai ku ibu tiri bocah sialan!" Pemuda yang lebih tua berteriak keaal.

.

"Lalu apa, tante girang?" Balas Jimin malas.

.

"Mulutmu sepertinya perlu di sumpal dengan bangku taman ya, mulutmu lancang sekali" desis Seokjin dengan nada mengerikan.

.

"Iya iya maaf tante" balas Jimin mengejek

.

"Tante gundulmu aku masih laki-laki kalau mata mu sudah buta, "

.

"Tapi kenapa kau lebih mirip Banci kaleng? "

.

"Yakkkk! Pendek sialan, adik ipar keparat, kutu busuk!"

.

"Kau masih ingin mengumpatiku, huh? Tidak ingin memberi tahu ku maksud menelponkuu, ku matikan nih" ancam Jimin. Seokjin tedengar mendengus. Ia pun menjawab.

.

"Kalau kau bukan adik dari suamiku sudah ku injak lehermu, huh! Nanti sore aku dan Namjoon akan ke pulang terlambat, kau mau di bawakan makanan apa bocah ?"

.

"Eumm, mungkin pizza, dan spaghetti atau mungkin.. terserah kau sajalah," jawab Jimin seadanya.

.

"Kalau terserahku aku lebih senang membawakanmu batu, anak manis"

.

"Lalu setelah kau berikan padaku akan ku lempar ke wajah sialanmuu, sudah lah aku malas dengan pembicaraan ini. Dan bawakan makanan enak! Ingat kalau kau masih ingin membawakanku batu aku jamin kau cerai dengan Si bodoh Namjoon itu oh ya bawakan aku tiba-tiba ingin makan dagi-"

Tut-tut-tut

Kok di putus sihh? Jimin membatin. Ternyata disini sinyalnya jelek, Padahal tadi ia ingin mengatakan pada kakak iparnya yang abnormal itu untuk membawakan daging panggang. Ia pun mencoba menelfon lagi nomor orang gila itu dengan terpaksa.

 _Pulsa anda tidak cuku-_

 _Sialan!_ Kenapa pulsanya malah habis sihh?

Oh iya Jimin lupa, pulsanya memang baru saja habis tadi pagi..

Hehehe

Garing ya?

Emang nggak lucu sialan!

.

.

Jimin sedang duduk di santai di halte depan sekolahnya, jam pelajaran sudah habis sejak tadi. Sambil menunggu bis. Ia mendengar alunan musik hip-hop favorite nya melalui earpohone miliknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat duduk. Matanya menatap kendaraan yang lalu lalang di hadapanya. Ia juga mendengar beberapa kali kikikan manja beberapa gadis yang melewatinya, Jimin sendiri menanggapi para gadis genit itu dengan wajah cool andalanya.

"Kyaaaa!" Gadis-gadis itu menjerit girang.

"Tampanyaaa!"

Pesona nya memang tidak bisa terbantahkan semenjak mimpi itu sepertinya, ehh tidakk ia tidak sudi mengakui kalau mimpi itu benar! Lagipula tanpa mimpi dan kekuatan bodoh itu pada dasarnya fans nya sudah banyak. Pesonanya sudah membuat para gadis jatuh cinta padanya dan semua itu hampir terjadi pada setiap gadis yang lewat di depanya, mereka tersenyum mabuk saat Jimin balas melirik mereka. Tentu saja siapa yang akan menolak ketampanan Park Jimin? Dengan atau tanpa mimpi itu semuanya sama, Jimin sudah sangat mempesona, benar kan? Cihh, Kau memang, sangat narsis ya Park?

.

.

"Sok keren, dasar pendek sialan!" Umpatan penuh nada iri itu tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Jimin. Jimin melepas earphone miliknya. Saat Jimin menoleh, ternyata ia tidak duduk sendirian di halte itu, ada seseorang lagi yang cukup Jimin hapal itu siapa. Dia Kim Taehyung. Jimin mengangkat alis kirinya heran. Sejak kapan bocah aneh ini duduk disini? Perasaan tadi Jimin sendirian deh? Taehyung melirik Jimin yang kini menatap dirinya dengan heran. Kenapa bocah ini mengumpatinya. Sejak pagi tadi di sekolah ia beberapa kali menyadari kalau Taehyung itu menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Kau mengumpati ku?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah menyindir. Taehyung yang di ajak bicara hanya diam membisu. Ia hanya melirik sinis ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu!" Jawab Taehyung ketus. Ternyata anak ini bisa bicara juga ya.

"Lalu bicara dengan siapa, hanya ada aku dan kau disini. Kau tidak mungkin mengumpati batu kan?"tanya Jimin santai.

"Terserah!" Taehyung menjawab sinis. Jimin tertawa renyah dengan respon Taehyung.

"By the way kita selalu sekelas selama ini, tapi baru kali ini kita bicara dengan kau mengumpati ku, dan itu cara mengajak kenalan yang menarik, khekhekhe" sahut Jimin tidak nyambung. Taehyung mengangkat alis kirinya bingung dengan kata-kata Jimin. Mengajak kenalan ia bilang?

"Aku sudah cukup tahu dirimu, lagipula siapa juga yang ingin kenalan dengan playboy maniak sepertimu!?" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada masih sama, ketus.

"Mwoo, ternyata aku punya fans laki-laki juga ternyata kau bahkan tahu tentangku kekekeke!" Jimin tertawa lagi. Taehyung bergidik ngeri fansnya dia bilang? huekk demi apapun kalaupun ia homo ia tidak mau ngefans dengan manusia tidak tahu diri macam Jimin.

"Aku bukan fans mu, aku membencimu!"Sahut Taehyung. Jimin berhenti tertawa. Ia jadi ingin menggoda bocah aneh ini, ternyata ia tidak buruk juga ekspresi marahnya konyol sekali. Ohhh Park Jimin apa kau lupa jika kau itu Homophobia, dan sekarang kau mencoba menggoda seorang laki-laki?

"Benarkahh? Wow.." jawab Jimin dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Taehyung makin muak dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"Kau memuakkan kau tahu," Taehyung menambahi.

"Aku tahu, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin kau putus dengan Seulgi.." jawab Taehyung to the point dengan datar dan galak. Jimin tersenyum miring, lalu tertawa renyah khasnya, yang menurut Taehyung sangat memuakkan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau putus dengan Seulgi, bodoh!" Sahut Taehyung ketus. Ohh, jadi bocah ini tidak menyukainya karena pacaran dengan Seulgi toh.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Jimin sambil tertawa. Taehyung memasang wajah bingung. Enteng sekali dia bicara, oke baiklah, Taehyung lupa Jimin kan playboy keparat, apa susahnya memutuskan dan menembak seorang gadis.

"Ya!" Taehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Baik, kalau itu mau mu"

Setelah berkata begitu Jimin mengambil ponselnya guna mencari nomor telepon Seulgi. Jimin menekan tombol hijau untuk menenelpon gadis itu. Namun..

 _._

 _Pulsa anda tidak cukup-_

 _._

 _Jimin buru-buru mematikan ponselnya saat suara operator nista itu terdengar_

 _._

 _Pfffttt, dasar playboy kere!_

.

Batin Taehyung ia ingin tertawa ngakak dengan insiden tadi. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat Jimin yang wajahnya memerah karena malu. Sialan Jimin lupa kalau tadi ia kehabisan pulsa! Mana di depanya ada Taehyung lagi, puas dia menertawainya !

"Dasar kere! Playboy tidak modal?!" Ejek Taehyung.

"Siapa yang kau bilang playboy kere, huh?" Tanya Jimin tenang, walaupun dalam hati ia mengumpati kebodohanya tadi.

"Tentu saja kau!" Taehyung menjawab dengan senyum mengejek. Jimin tidak menyangka bocah pendiam ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau memintanya, aku bisa saja memutuskan Seulgi di depanmu kalau perlu besok, lagipula aku sudah sangat bosan denganya" ucap Jimin. Taehyung menoleh sedikit antusias saat mendengar Jimin akan memutuskan Seulgi. Cihh, Taehyung sudah menduga Jimin tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan Seulgi. Kasihan gadisnya, pasti ia sangat sakit hati saat melihat kelakuan asli Jimin yang sangat bejat. Membuat Taehyung makin benci padanya.

"Kau itu enak sekali ya menembak dan memutuskan gadis sesukamu, kau pikir dia apa huh?" Komentar Taehyung kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukanya tadi itu mau mu, huh? Kenapa menyalahkan aku?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Terserah kau saja lahh!" Taehyung menyerah, ia khawatir menjadi bodoh karena banyak bicara dengan Jimin. Jimin sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya selama ini, bocah itu tak lebih dari lelaki dungu dan idiot.

"Hey, Tae memangnya kalau aku memutuskan Seulgi aku bisa dapat apa darimu?" Tanya Jimin, dengan senyum miring, bocah itu kini mencoba menggoda Taehyung. Lagi.

"Aku tidak punya uang, tapi kau bisa minta yang lain" jawab Taehyung. Jimin menyeringai, senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya tanpa di sadari Taehyung, kekekeke.

Hoho!

"Ya sudah, aku tidak minta imbalan karena,Yeahh-bukanya sombong, aku tidak butuh uang lagi terlebih dari nerd sepertimu. Uang ku sudah banyak. Tapi aku akan meminta syarat saja bagaimana?" Ucapan Jimin itu membuat alis Taehyung berkedut sebal, bukanya itu sama saja ya dengan minta imbalan. Dan apa itu tadi, pulsa saja kehabisan,bilang dirinya kebanyakan uang? Kapan makhluk sejenis smurf ini sadar atas ucapan super congkaknya itu. Membuat Taehyung ingin menonjok makhluk sombong ini dan menendangnya ke planet merkurius sekalian. Wajah dan kelakuanya benar-benar membuat orang anemia jadi hipertensi seketika. Tapi Taehyung mencoba sabar,toh nanti smurf gila nanti mati juga. Sementara, Jimin sendiri ingin membuktikan sesuatu sebenarnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau harus setuju dulu, dan janji harus mau" ucap Jimin licik. Taehyung memutar mata jengah, akhirnya ia mengangguk. Semua ini ia lakukan untuk Seulgi ingat itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, setelah putus dengan Seulgi di pastikan aku jomblo iyakan,maka dari itu kau harus mau bertanggung jawab" Jimin berkata. Taehyung mendengarkan syarat yang di berikan Jimin tapi entah kenapa perasaanya jadi tidak enak, dia merasa wajah congkak di hadapanya ini menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Lalu?"

"Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku," ucap Jimin. Taehyung loading.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Apa?" Ulang Taehyung. Ia mungkin salah dengar. Atau tadi hanyalah ilusinya semata. Atau telinganya kemasukan lalat-

"Secara non official aku sudah putus dengan Seulgi, lalu karena aku jomblo, sementara kau.. melihat dirimu yang seperti ini aku yakin kau juga jomblo. Dan karena kau juga yang menyuruhku putus dengan Seulgi, maka kau juga harus tanggung jawab, dan sebagai syaratnya aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Lalu aku baru bisa putus dengan Seulgi, bodoh.. " ucap Jimin sangat berbelit-belit dengan wajah tengilnya. Taehyung bahkan hampir meneteskan air liur dan memasanga wajah bengong saat mendengarkan ucapan Jimin yang seperti benang kusut itu.

Tunggu!

Nggak salah nih?

Jimin barusan menembaknya?

"Kau gila! Aku bukan homo, keparat!" Bantah Taehyung. Jimin tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku homo, bahkan aku membenci homo" balas Jimin dengan senyum. Taehyung yang risih kemudian berdiri untuk pergi, ia memilih jalan kaki saja lagipula sudah dua puluh menit ia di halte menunggu bis yang tidak kunjung datang dan malah terjebak dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Sialan kalau ia pacaran dengan Jimin, bisa gawat dong Seulgi akan makin jauh darinya. Sementara Jimin yang melihat Taehyung pergi mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah kabur, huh? Mau coba melanggar janjimu?" Tanya Jimin pada Taehyung. Sementara yang di tanya hanya diam.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku? Apa kau ragu aku akan selingkuh ? Atau kau ragu aku masih suka Seulgi? Bahkan aku naksir dia saja tidak! Tae jawab aku jangan diam saja, bajingan!" Teriak Jimin kesal juga akhirnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Mengejar seseorang untuk memberi penjelasan. Apa lagi yang di kejarnya ini laki-laki loh? Sepertinya Jimin memang melupakan sesuatu,

"Diam! Aku tidak sudi jadi pacarmu! Aku masih normal, aku menyukai Seulgi bukan dirimu!" Jawab Taehyung. Jimin pun diam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menolaknya, ia bahkan melupakan phobianya. Wajah Jimin makin mengeras, mengerikan. Taehyung sendiri sadar dengan perubahan wajah Jimin.

"Kau pikir aku peduli kau suka Seulgi atau tidak aku tidak mau tahu. Yang paling penting adalah kau sudah berjanji mau jadi pacarku di awal tadi" Ucap Jimin. Jujur melihat Jimin yang biasanya santai kini jadi galak begini membuat Taehyung sedikit takut.

"..."

Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Ia mengutuk kebodohanya sendiri! Kenapa ia bodoh sekali, kenapa ia langsung main terima perjanjian Jimin yang keparat itu. Jimin itu sangat licik, seharusnya ia sadar akan itu.

"Kenapa diam? Aku masih bisa melihat benda di selakanganmu itu batangan lohh, dan laki-laki jantan tidak bisa melanggar janjinya, aku benar kan? Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Kau sangat licik," umpat Taehyung.

"Aku hanya minta syaratku" jawab Jimin santai. Matanya bertatapan dengan iris coklat Taehyung yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi sekitar dua atau tiga senti darinya itu . Taehyung mendengus. Taehyung langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin, sementara Jimin yang di tinggal mengejar Taehyung lagi. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan,

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"..."

"Taehyung-ah"

"..."

"Chagiyaa"

"Diam, bangsat!"

"Ku anggap itu, adalah jawaban untuk iya!"

"Aku tidak mau" Taehyung menjawab ketus. Ia masih menolak, karena demi Tuhan ia masih suka perempuan.

"Kau tadi hanya diam, jadi ku anggap itu iya!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mauu!"

"Ya. ya. ya aku tahu, aku juga cinta padamu" Jimin menjawab tidak nyambung dengan wajah bahagia. Lalu berlari menjauh. Bahkan sebelumnya Jimin mengusak rambut Taehyung. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang geram

"Sampai Jumpa besok, _babe._ Aku cinta padamu" Jimin berteriak memalukan dan membentuk hati dari tanganya. lalu berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengumpat kesal. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Niat awalnya hanya ingin melabrak Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seulgi dengan cara yang elit. Tapi kenapa ia malah masuk ke dalam permainan Jimin. Dan mengumpankan dirinya sendiri untuk jadi pacar Jimin.

"Arghhh! "

.

.

.

Sementara Jimin sendiri senyum-senyum mesum. Hari ini sudah dapat mainan baru. Dan berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya mainannya perempuan kali ini adalah makhluk bergender sama denganya. Ia sendiri menampik jika ia serius dengan Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin main-main, lagi pula siapa duluan yang menarik dirinya masuk permainanya, Taehyung sendiri yang mau. Lagipula ia hanya main-main kan, ia tidak akan menyentuh bocah aneh itu kok. Masalah homophobia ia masih, ia jijik dengan hal itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah pacaran dengan laki-laki? Jimin juga tidak tahu, yang jelas ia hanya main-main dengan Taehyung. Karena ia yakin kalaupun jodohnya laki-laki pasti yeah, minimal bukan Taehyung .

Jimin menyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat masuk pekarangan rumahnya. Kenapa sepi sekali sih? Jelas, rumah sebesar ini kan hanya di tinggali tiga orang olehnya dan kakaknya Kim Namjoon dan istrinya si gila Seokjin itu. Dan mereka sedang bekerja. Ia masuk lewat pintu depan, tapi di kunci. Ia mencari kunci di bawah keset, tidak ada juga..

Shit! Kenapa kuncinya di bawa sih?!

Terpaksa ia harus lewat garasi mobinya biasanya di sana tidak di kunci. Ia pun pergi ke samping rumah nya lalu menarik pintu garasi nya ke atas, dan jaaa! Pintu garasi terbuka, , ia masuk ke dalam lalu menutup lagi pintu garasi itu, ia masih menyanyi-nyanyi lagu yang entah berjudul apa itu. Dan saat ia berbalik,

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Park Jimiiinnnnn~~~"

Brak

Jimin yang mendengar dan melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu sangat syok. Ia bahkan nyaris terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget bukan main dengan apa yang dia lihat. Yang menyapanya bukanlah kakaknya, bukan temanya yang memberi kejutan ulang tahun. Karena Demi Tuhan di depan matanya kini bukalah manusia. Matanya melotot horor, apa-apaan ini?

"Lho Jimini kenapa menatapku begituu,?" Jimin masih sangat syok, apa yang dia lihat ini hanya mimpi kan, tidak nyata kan. Ia menampar wajahnya keras-keras.

Plakkkk

.

Ouch..

.

Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Ini tidak mimpi, ini nyata. Apa yang dia lihat ini nyata. Bajingan sialan, jadi mimpi bodoh itu nyata, kekuatan super itu nyata, dan semuanya nyata, tapi ia masih menggeleng frustasi masih tidak percaya dengan penampakan yang dilihatnya. Mobil milik kakaknya yang bicara padanya? Memiliki mata, hidung dan mulut layaknya manusia? Bahkan mobil itu tersenyum padanya. Gila! Ia mengucek matanya, bisa saja matanya kemasukan lalat atau serangga-

"Kau kenapa Jimin, kenapa takut begitu?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Jimin masih menggeleng tidak percaya

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin! Mobil tidak bisa bicaraaaaa" Jimin menutupi wajahnya ngeri. Ia menjambak rambutnya. Bagaimana bisaa, wajah Jimin memucat saat meningat mimpi sialan itu,

 _"Tapi dengan syarat tadi, kau hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan bicara dengan mobil saat kau sedang bersama lelaki yang kau sukai!" ucap makhluk misterius itu._

Ucapan pria berjubah pink dalam mimpinya mulai berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Dan itu membuat Jimin makin pucat, bukanya ia hanya akan bisa bicara dengan mobil jika hanya bersama orang yang ia sukai tapi kenapa, kenapa mobil ini bisa bicara denganya?

"Jimin, kau kenapa?" Mobil berwarna kuning itu bertanya lagi. Jimin menggumam tidak berkali-kali sambil menjambak rambut hitamnya, ia pasti sudah gila!

.

.

.

.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Jimin menjerit nista,

Lalu ia pingsan.

Jelas? Mau apa lagi coba?

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Ff ngaco sumpahh dan php, gue bingung mau sendiri ama kerjaan gue ini kok ngaco dan absurd banget dan apa inii Jimin nembak Taehyunggg uhuuk! /di rasengan/ pasti pada kecewa ama adegan ituuu, padahal berapa kali gue udah ngerombak dan mikir keras buat adegan v jadi pihak yang nembak tapi malah feelnya kagak dapet T_T malah jatuhnya maksaa. maaf banget yaaa, maklum pas nulis ff ini ide muncul langsung gue tulis. Biar gak mainstream mamen, kan jarang banget v di tembak/?/ kekekek. makasih deh buat readers yang mulia udah sudi baca ff super ngaco+ancur gue,apa lagi mau review ff imajinasi stres gue ini, gue sweneng banget tauukk, tapi kalo gak review juga gak papa kok, gak memaksaa gue. Yoshh! Jadi, masih mau di lanjut? /smirk bareng jimin/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Warning : untuk chap ini ada adegan dewasa.

.

Jimin bangun dari pingsanya, saat dia sadar ia ternyata masih berada di garasi. Kepalanya sedikit pusing saat dia mencoba duduk. Lalu memijat pelipisnya supaya pusingnya sedikit reda. Bayangan dimana ia bicara dengan mobil membayangi pikiranya, ia melirik takut-takut ke arah mobil sedan berwarna kuning di hadapanya yang tadi siang bisa berbicara dengannya itu.

Fiuh~

Mobil itu kembali ke sedia kala. Tidak ada mulut, hidung dan mata yang mengerikan itu. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas ke kamar. Ia harus mandi dan makan, ia lapar dan pusing. Dan mungkin kejadian tadi siang itu adalah halusinasi-

"Oh, Jiminini. Kau sudah bangun!?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti. Ia menoleh patah-patah ke arah suara. Jimin terjengkang kaget hingga menabrak rak alat reparasi hingga sebuah obeng jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

Bug

"Aw! Sialan!"

Jimin mengumpat kesal. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu karena kejatuhan obeng itu. Mau benda itu kecil, tapi benda itu terbuat dari besi, tentu saja terasa sakit jika mengenai kepala.

"Dasar idiot!" Si mobil menyindir Jimin. Sementara yang di sindir melirik tajam. Enak saja dia mengatai dirinya idiot. Mobil itu kini kembali memiliki mata, hidung dan mata seperti siang tadi. Jimin merasa merinding saat mobil itu tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"A-apa.. yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya!?" Tanya Jimin gugup. Jujur ia takut sekali, ia merasa hidupnya akan berubah mulai dari hari, detik ini. Berubah atau berantakan ia tidak tahu, yang pasti firasatnya buruk..

"Bukanya sudah jelas? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Jawab mobil itu yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Semua ini masih membingungkan bagiku!" Sahut Jimin kesal.

"Memangnya bagian mana yang membuatmu bingung?" Mobil itu kini menatap Jimin dengan datar.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa kau bisa bicara..?" Jimin berkata dengan wajah horror. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, ia kini sedang bicara dengan mobil, kalau orang lain melihatnya pasti ia sangat mirip pasien RSJ yang kabur.

Si mobil itu terkekeh pelan.

Dan tahukah itu menakutkan.

"Kau kan yang meminta kekuatan ini, kenapa kau bingung. Bukanya ini sangat hebat?! Kau bisa bicara dengan mobil, bicara denganku.." si mobil tertawa lebar.

"Aku pikir semua ini hanya mimpi, dan aku masih tidak percaya," Jimin menggeleng congkak. Wajah takut nya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Kini terganti dengan wajah menyebalkan miliknya.

"Aku sudah bicara padamu, dan kau masih tidak percaya?! Kau itu buta atau bodoh sih?" Si mobil tersenyum miring. Jimin balik menatap datar.

"Bukanya aku hanya bisa bicara dengan mobil, jika aku bersama dengan-ekhm-lelaki yang aku suka, dan untuk sekarang tidak ada atau bahkan tidak akan pernah ada lelaki yang aku suka, apa kau dan si jubah pink sialan itu ingin membohongi ku atau kau mecoba main-main denganku?" Tanya Jimin degan nada tajam. Wajah mobil itu terlihat berpikir dengan ucapan Jimin tadi,

"Aku tidak ingat dia bicara begitu.."

Jawaban itu membuat Jimin naik darah. Sudah cukup omong kosongnya, batinya. Begini-begini dia juga bisa emosi juga!

"Si lelaki jubah pink sialan itu yang bilang, keparat!"

"Mungkin, kau salah mengartikan kalimat _bersama.."_

"Salah bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, setiap satu kalimat punya banyak makna yang berbeda. Dan mungkin maksud _bersama_ itu bukan bermaksud jika kau sedang berada di dekat lelaki yang kau suka, bisa saja maksud dari _bersama_ itu sendiri saat kau sudah mulai memiliki rasa tertarik dan memiliki pikiran untuk di dekat dengan lelaki itu.." jelas mobil itu. Jimin menggeleng kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seperti itu, ia menentang keras opini mobil gila itu, sekali lagi ia tegaskan! Jimin bukan homo!

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sialan! Tertarik bagaimana? Sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu, aku bukan homo, keparat!" Bentak Jimin emosi. Mobil itu tertawa renyah.

"Benarkah? Wow.." mobil itu berkata mengejek. Lalu tersenyum miring. Jimin makin muak dengan si mobil sialan ini, ia tidak menyangka kekuatan gila yang ia kira keren ini malah membuatnya makin konyol dan idiot.

"Lalu kalau kau bukan homo kenapa kau menembak dan pacaran seorang cowok tulen siang tadi, kau tahu bantahanmu tidak ada gunanya Park Jimin, aku tahu apapun yang kau lakukan, kau mau mengelak bagaimana lagi?"

Mulut Jimin yang ingin menjawab ejekan mobil sialan itu terkatup kembali.

Skak mat!

Mobil itu seratus persen benar, sialnya.

Tapi bukan Jimin jika tidak keras kepala!

"Aku ingatkan padamu, aku hanya main-main denganya, aku tidak suka padanya. Ingat itu!" Balas Jimin kesal.

"Benarkah, padahal jika kau menyukai bocah itu kau bisa membuat gadis manapun jatuh cinta lho.." si mobil memprivokasi Jimin lagi.

"Persetan aku tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis itu, aku sudah muak. Lagipula untuk apa kau membuatku disukai banyak wanita jika aku kau suruh jatuh cinta dengan lelaki, itu tidak ada gunanya keparat! " Jawaban Jimin membuat mobil kuning itu menyeringai licik, Jimin memang bodoh, hoho!

"Jadi kau mau mengakui kalau kau, homo?"

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sial!

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi aku bukan homo! Aku ingin kekuatan ini hilang saja lah ini sangat bodoh!" Raung Jimin. Mobil itu memasang wajah berpikir, lalu menjawab santai.

"Aku tidak bisa .." jawab si mobil.

"Wae?"

"Karena hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menghilangkanya, dan hanya ada satu cara dan itu harus kau lakukan.."

Jimin mendengus, ia terlalu muak dengan kalimat seperti itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Yeah, whatever.."

"Serius? " tanya mobil itu. Jimin mendengus kasar.

"Hm."

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Bedebah! Kau ini niat memberi tahu caranya atau tidak, huh!?" Jimin meraung kesal. Si mobil tertawa canggung. Jimin kalau marah menakutkan ya ternyata, hohoho.

"Hehehe, aku kan hanya bercanda jangan marah~~" mobil itu berkata dengan nada manis yang menghasilkan helaan nafas kasar dari Jimin.

"Eumm,baiklah.. seperti yang sudah di katakan tuanku di dalam mimpimu, kekuatan ini akan hilang jika kau dan lelaki cantik tadi hanya perlu saling mencintai. Baru kekuatan ini akan hilang" jawab si mobil , sepertinya benda ajaib itu senang sekali menggoda Jimin.

"Apa? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Sampai mati aku akan terus menghantui mu"

Alis Jimin berkedut kesal. Ingin sekali Jimin membuang benda rongsokan beroda empat berwarna kuning menyebalkan yang sialnya bisa bicara ini ke tempat rongsokan mobil, tapi mungkin sebelum Jimin membuangnya ia pasti akan di buang lebih dulu ke jalanan oleh kakaknya, karena mobil sedan kuning itu adalah mobil kesayanganya.

"Omong kosong, sudahlah aku muak padamu! Terserah padamu mobil sialan, lebih baik aku mandi dan makan lalu tidur daripada bicara dengamu!" Jimin melenggang cuek meninggalkan mobil itu. Si mobil menyeringai, tuan nya kali ini sangat menarik dan sangat tsundere. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, batinnya nista,

"Teruslah bermain-main Park Jimin, kekekeke"

.

.

.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Pemuda Park itu menuju ruang makan, ia lapar sekali omong-omong. Ia membuka kulkas, siapa tahu ada makanan yang bisa langsung di makan. Tapi nihil, di kulkas hanya ada roti tawar, selai coklat, telur, sayuran,buah jeruk dan air putih. Masa ia makan roti dan selai sih, ini kan bukan sarapan. Sialnya ia tidak tahu memasak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia makan roti dan selai itu. Ia duduk di kursi meja makanya. Mulai mengolesi roti dengan selai. Ia menatap datar dirinya yang makan malam sendirian dengan roti selai, mana janji si Seokjin yang akan membawakan makanan enak, ini sudah jam tujuh malam kakak nya dan kakak iparnya tidak kunjung pulang. Makan malam yang ironis ya Park? Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian siang tadi, ia menembak seorang laki-laki. Walau statusnya belum jelas, tapi secara non official dia dan Taehyung sudah pacaran kan. Ia juga teringat wajah bocah alien itu saat marah, kenapa konyol sekali sih. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Tunggu!

Kenapa Jimin memikirkan alien sialan itu?

Jimin memukul kepalanya. Sepertinya ia otak jeniusnya mulai konslet. Dia memikirkan si alien keparat itu? mana pakai senyum-senyum lagi.

"SELAMAT MALAM ADIK IPAR KUU!" Jimin terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan si Kim sialan itu. Mengganggu saja! Tak lama Seokjin dan Namjoon mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka baru pulang bekerja ternyata.

"Ya ampun adik ipar, kenapa hanya makan inii" Seokjin berteriak lagi saat melihat menu makan malam adiknya yang begitu, err aneh, masak makan malam pakai roti selai? Jimin memutar mata kesal. Kakak iparnya ini mau di manapun sama. Lebay!

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku makan" jawab Jimin ketus. Namjoon tertawa dengan respon Jimin pada pertanyaan istrinya itu.

"Itu ada pizza, sana makan" Namjoon mengusak rambut Jimin dan menunjuk dua box pizza di tangan Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum khasnya. Lalu menaruh pizza itu di meja. Mata Jimin berbinar melihat pizza itu. Terlihat enak sekali. Lelaki manis bernama Seokjin itu membuka box itu, Jimin makin tidak sabar. Ia bahkan hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

"Mari makan~~" ucap Seokjin mencomot sepotong pizza itu dan memakannya. Jimin juga, lalu melirik Namjoon yang diam hanya menatap keduanya.

"Kau tidak mau, hyung?" Tanya Jimin saat kakaknya itu tidak memakan pizza itu.

"Aku sudah makan tadi" jawabnya, Jimin mengangguk. Ia meneruskan acara makan nya, sampai adegan lovey dovey kakaknya merusak moodnya.

"Chagi, makanya hati-hati dong, sampai belepotan begini" Namjoon berkata sambil membersihkan ujung bibir Seokjin yang belepotan saus dan keju dengan jarinya. Seokjin tersenyum malu-malu. Dengan wajah memerah saat Namjoon menantapnya penuh perhatian. Dan taukah wajah malu Seokjin membuat Jimin ingin muntah. Tingkah Seokjin yang sok imut membuat alerginya terhadap homo kumat sepertinya.

"Terima kasih, chagiyaa~" ucap Seokjin manja.

"Sama-sama, sayangku~" balas Namjoon.

"Ini untukmu sayang" tambahnya Seokjin. Ia lalu menyodorkan pizza ke depan mulut Namjoon. Dengan senang hati pria tinggi itu menerima suapan dari Seokjin istrinya yang sangat manis itu.

Huek!

Kresek mana kresek!

"Yak! Kalian ini malah bermesra-mesraan di depanku, cari tempat lain sana, merusak mataku tau!" Ucapan Jimin itu sontak menghancurkan acara lovey-dovey kakaknya.

"Seorang **jomblo** diantara dua orang yang sedang bermesraan sungguh sangat mengganggu.." Seokjin menyndir. Dan yang di sindir menatap tajam sang kakak iparnya yang sialan itu.

"Kau benar, sayang" puji Namjoon dengan wajah bahagia saat Jimin mulai kesal.

"Kalian yang mengganggu, tahu." Jimin mendesis sinis.

"Kami tidak mengganggu kok, kau saja yang terlalu bawa perasaan!" Balas Namjoon. Mulut cowok yang kelihatan tenang ini ternyata kompor juga ya..

"Cari pacar sana!" Tambah Seokjin dengan wajah menyebalkan, dasar pasangan kompor. Jimin mendengus keras.

"Aku sudah punya pacar!" Balas Jimin dengan mengunyah pizza ketiganya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa pacarmu itu, Jim? Apa dia manis? Cantik? Seksi? Cute? Apa pacarmu baik hati seperti aku? bawalah kemari aku kan juga ingin lihat pacar adik iparkuu " Seokjin bertanya memberondong.

Jimin terbatuk,

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bawa pacarmu kemari bodohh!" Sahut Namjoon

"Hm. " Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Hm maksud nya kau akan membawanya kemari kan?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Iya iya" Jimin mengangguk malas.

"Kapan?" Sahut Seokjin.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawaban dari Jimin membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangkat alis kiri nya heran.

"Kok tidak tahu, kau itu punya pacar tidak sebenarnya?" Namjoon bertanya sedikit emosi. Jimin mendengus lalu mengusap wajahnya, nafsu makanya hilang seketika.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku mau istirahat, selamat malam hyung" Jimin langsung pergi dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang bingung dengan tingkahnya. Aneh sekali anak itu,

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Seokjin pada suaminya. Sementara Namjoon menggeleng tidak tahu. Tidak biasanya anak itu begitu,

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang single bednya. Pikiran Jimin melayang kemana-mana, lalu ia berpikir tentang kejadian tadi dimana ia secara langsung menembak Taehyung. Padahal ia mengaku homophobia. Tapi ia sendiri malah pacaran dengan seorang cowok normal yang masih suka cewek. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Kenapa dia malah meminta Taehyung jadi pacarnya untuk mengisi kekosongan jika ia benar putus dengan Seulgi. Padahal ia bisa meminta gebetanya yang yang mengantri ingin jadi pacarnya. Tapi kenapa si Taehyung itu yang ia pilih jadi pengisi kekosongan nya? Entahlah Jimin juga tidak tahu, yang pasti ia spontan saat meminta Taehyung jadi pacarnya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir ini namanya menjilat ludah sendiri ya? Mengaku homophobia tapi malah pacaran dengan cowok, masih normal lagi. Padahal Taehyung itu jelas dia laki-laki tulen, dia lebih tinggi dari Jimin, wajahnya manly, pokoknya dia itu lelaki sekali, tapi kenapa Jimin menembaknya bahkan memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Arghhh apa saat itu matanya sedang gangguan ya hingga menembak makhluk spesies dada rata seperti Taehyung. Dan lagi, ia tadi bilang pada hyung nya akan membawa pacarnya ke rumah secepatnya. Mati dia kalau membawa Taehyung ke rumah, sementara ia akan memutuskan Seulgi besok. Gawat! Seokjin dan Namjoon pasti akan mengejeknya keras-keras kalau tahu Jimin pacaran dengan cowok.

"Aku kenapa sihhhh!" Geram Jimin stres. Seharusnya ia sedang sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk putus dari Seulgi, tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia malah bergalau ria memikirkan dirinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi menanggalkan statusnya sebagai _straight_ dan playboy ulung.

"Sialan! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" Kesalnya. Yup benar, dia lebih baik tidur saja daripada bangun tapi pikiranya melayang-layang lagi dan berujung memikirkan Taehyung lagi.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya. Lalu melirik sekitarnya, ini di kelasnya. Tapi dimana teman-temanya? Kenapa di dalam kelas kosong begini. Apa ini sudah jam pulang? Melihat keadaan sekarang mungkin Jimin ketiduran sampai bel jam terakhir. Ia pun membereskan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Jimin."

Panggilan itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah suara. Di ambang pintu terlihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Untuk sesaat Jimin terpukau dengan senyum Taehyung yang terlihat teduh sekali. Bukan senyum menyeringai atau cengiran kotak yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi kali ini senyumnya sangat manis. Sampai Jimin lupa kalau Taehyung itu laki-laki.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Belum.." jawab Jimin singkat. Tak lama Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah Jimin yang masih duduk di bagkunya. Dan dengan itu, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menatap Taehyung yang entahlah kali ini terlihat menakjubkan. Anak itu kini sudah duduk di bangku kosong di depan bangku Jimin.

"Dasimu miring.." napas Jimin tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia baru sadar kalau Taehyung sudah ada di hadapanya. Kini ia sedang membenarkan dasi Jimin yang sedikit miring. Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat serius, dan melirik jari-jari panjang Taehyung yang kini menyentuh dasinya.

"Sudah selesai.." ucap nya dengan senyum manis. Hingga Jimin meleleh.

Jimin baru sadar.

Taehyung itu.. manis.

"Jim, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu.." ucapnya. Jimin tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Tanya apa?" Balas Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Dan jantung Jimin bergetar tidak karuan.

"Apa kau serius denganku..?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin melongo, serius tentang apa?

"Maksudmu, serius tentang apa?" Jimin menyela. Jujur ia tidak paham, apa maksud pertanyaan Taehyung,

"Kemarin, saat kau menembakku.."

Uhuk!

Jimin terbatuk.

Oh, itu?

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Jujur ia masih bingung dan tidak paham. Apalagi saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

"Anu.. ehh bagaimana ya-"

"Apa kau hanya mencoba main-main dengaku?" Potong Taehyung cepat. Jimin gelagapan.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah jelas? Jawabanya benar. Dia hanya ingin main-main dengan Taehyung. Tapi jika Taehyung yang bilang ia begitu kenapa dia tidak terima?

"Aku tidak main-main dengamu.." jawab Jimin akhirnya.

"Jadi kau serius, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Taehyung lagi sambil memasang wajah mirip anak kecil

Jimin mengangguk mantap dengan senyum angkuhnya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan senang lalu memegang tangan Jimin.

 **"Berarti sekarang kau homo dong?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Homo?**

 **Homo ya?**

 **Makhluk penyuka sesama jenis?**

 **Dia Homo, dan homonya sama Taehyung?**

Seharusnya, Jimin menggeleng dan bilang tidak. Dia bukan homo. Dia harusnya menarik tangan nya yang di pegang Taehyung. Dan menarik ucapan nya tadi. Namun Taehyung yang tersenyum manis dan manja membuatnya tidak jadi menarik tangan nya dan malah membalas senyuman Taehyung.

Jimin luluh

Taehyung itu sangat, sangat sangat apa ya?

Entahlah..

Yang pasti dia baru sadar kalau dia suka Taehyung

 **"Ya aku homo sekarang"**

Jimin mulai mengelus tangan Taehyung yang dari tadi di genggamnya.

"Jadi kita benar-benar pacaran?" Dia bertanya lagi. Sumpah demi apapun Taehyung itu lucu.

"Yeah, kita pacaran mulai sekarang." balas Jimin. Taehyung memekik senang. Lalu memeluk Jimin. Jimin kaget saat tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluknya. Perlu di ingat Taehyung itu tidak kecil, hingga ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang tadi,

"Jim.. kalau kita benar pacaran, kau tidak mau menciumku..?"

O'ow

Oke Jimin bingung.

Apa mencium seorang lelaki sama dengan ketika mencium seorang gadis?

"Jim.." ohh tidak, kapan Taehyung berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Itu menggodanya sungguh.

"Ehehe, oke. Aku akan mencium mu sayang.." balas Jimin. Ia merasa canggung, ia dengan cepat menggeser meja yang membatasi mereka. Ia lalu menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang masih tersenyum bahagia. Apa pacaran denganya membuatnya sebahagia itu? Setahunya Taehyung itu membencinya setengah hidup deh ? Ahhaha biarlah ia tidak peduli! Mungkin Taehyung baru sadar kalau Jimin itu tampan, jadi ia mau jadi pacar Jimin hehehe.

Jimin mulai menyentuh dan menyingkirkan poni di dahi Taehyung yang kini sudah di hadapanya. Dia mulai mengamati wajah lelaki di depanya ini. Dan Demi Tuhan, Jimin harus menahan nafas. Sialan! Kenapa dia baru sadar Taehyung itu cantik. Bahkan ia berani taruhan, semua mantan nya tidak ada yang secantik Taehyung. Wajahnya itu perpaduan antara cantik dan manly, rahangnya bagus, hidungnya mancung, matanya lebar, bibirnya-oh my, dia sempurna. Jimin menelan ludah. Ia berkeringat dingin, sumpah dia gugup. Bagaimanapun juga ini pengalaman pertamanya mencium lelaki. Ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya, ia terus menatap intens bibir Taehyung. Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini jarak nya dengan Taehyung sudah hampir tarkikis. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. God! Jantung Jimin rasanya seperti mau copot. Padahal yang di lakukan Jimin hanyalah ciuman dan tentunya Jimin sering melakukanya. Tetapi kali ini terasa sangat berbeda dan ia merasa senang. Jimin terus memajukan wajahnya, hingga sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka menghilang. Hingga..

Cup.

Tangan kanan Jimin mulai menyentuh rahang Taehyung. Dan bibirnya terus mencium bibir Taehyung. Sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menyentuh pinggang nya. Jimin mulai melumat dan menyesap bibir Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung tersenyum di sela ciumanya. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada Jimin. Dari dekat begini bisa di lihat, wajah mereka memerah malu,

Oh Tuhan!

Ini adalah ciuman paling menakjubkan yang pernah Jimin rasakan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung itu sangatlah manis. Lebih manis dari mantan-mantan nya yang bahkan ia sendiri lupa nama nya. Jimin ingin lagi, ia ingin terus mencium Taehyung. Sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi kehabisan nafas.

Ia mulai melepaskan ciuman itu. Lalu menatap wajah Taehyung yang memerah. Jimin dengan cepat menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Taehyung, ia menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung. Persetan dengan ketahuan, ia tidak peduli, dia terangsang!

Ia menciumi dan membuat tanda di leher dan pundak Taehyung. Taehyung mendongak memberi akses. Dan tanganya menyentuh pundak Jimin.

"Jimhh"

Sialan!

Kenapa. Taehyung mendesah sih!

Jimin langsung menghentikan aksinya. Lalu menggenggam Tangan Taehyung, lalu mencium tangan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae.." ucap Jimin

"Aku juga.."

"Bolehkah aku..?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk.

Jimin tarsenyum senang. Ia mulai mencium bibir Taehyung lagi. Ia menciumnya dengan lembut namun sangat menuntut. Jimin juga memasukkan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan lidah Taehyung, Hingga Taehyung kewalahan dan mengeluarkan desahan. Jimin mulai membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Taehyung. Ia lalu menyentuh benda kecil di dada Taehyung.

"Aku suka ini.."

"Terus, Jimin-nghh.."

"Shit shit, kenapa kau seksi sekali"

Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa Taehyung seseksi ini sihh. Dan sialnya Jimin baru sadar. Jimin jadi tidak bisa menahanya. Sesuatu di celananya ingin di bebaskan. Jimin mengumpat, suara bass Taehyung yang mendesah mirip seperti wanita yang mabuk, dan itu terlalu seksi.

"Tae, bisa kau manjakan punyaku.." Jimin berkata dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Miliknya tegang, Ia makin terangsang saat melihat leher dan pundak Taehyung yang terekspos. Taehyung kini sedang berlutut di bawah Jimin. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung tersenyum manis ala uke penggetar hati. Jari panjang nya menyentuh gesper Jimin dan melepaskanya. Ia menurunkan zipper celana Jimin. Jimin dengan tidak sabaran, ia menurunkan celana nya. Sebelumnya ia sudah melirik keadaan sekitar, sangat sepi. Ia yakin tidak ada yang mengetahui kelakuan bejat mereka. Kini Taehyung sedang menatap benda kebanggaan Jimin. Lalu menyentuhnya pelan.

"Ouhh, Tae bisa lebih cepat"

"Seperti ini?"

"Iyahh"

Taehyung terus berkonsentrasi menyentuh benda itu ia tersenyum saat Jimin terlihat menyukai gerakanya. Jimin merasa ini luar biasa, padahal Taehyung hanya menyentuh dan memijat miliknya. Tapi ini terlalu nikmat,

"Kau tidak ingin merasakanya?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung diam lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Kau ingin aku melakukanya.."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Iya"

"Sebentar.." ucap Taehyung dengan wajah seperti anak kecil.

Jimin makin tidak sabaran. Wajahnya memerah terangsang. Belum lagi jari Taehyung yang memanja miliknya. Jimin merasa hanya dengan tangan saja ia hampir sampai.

"Taehyung angh-"

Mendengar nafas Jimin yang makin tidak beraturan Taehyung semakin intens menyentuh milik Jimin. Ia yakin Jimin sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Tae-"

.

.

.

.

.

Bughh!

"YA! JIMIN CEPAT BANGUN KAU HARUS KE SEKOLAH!" Teriakan dan pukulan guling dari Seokjin membangunkan Jimin dari mimpi indahnya. Jimin mengerang kesal, dan mengumpati kakak ipar sialannya itu.

"Diam! Dasar pengganggu!" Balas Jimin. Seokjin melirik tidak terima, dasar adik ipar keparat. Sudah baik dia mau membangunkan nya malah di bilang pengganggu. Belum lagi saat Seokjin melihat celana Jimin menggembung. Pasti adik iparnya ini sedang mimpi basah.

"Mengganggu? aku mengganggu!? Mengganggu apa? mimpi basahmu ! Dasar bocah mesum, cepat mandi dan ke sekolah!" Seokjin berkata panjang lebar dengan suara cempreng nya yang menyebalkan.

"Ck, iya-iya berisik!"

Dengan itu Seokjin keluar kamar Jimin masih dengan mendumel dengan bahasa alien. Jimin bangkit dari tempat tidur nya menuju kamar mandi. Ia melirik selakanganya yang membesar. Ia baru ingat tadi kan mimpi basah. Mana belum sampai klimaks lagi. Dan ini sungguh menyakitinya. Masak ia harus main solo pagi-pagi? Ah sialan coba tadi Taehyung memasukkan miliknya ke mulutnya pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini. Ck sialan sekali sih mimpi basah tapi tidak klimaks memang menyebalkan.

Tunggu-

Taehyung ada di mimpi basahnya.

Dan Jimin bermain bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesah, saat Jimin menciumnya, ia membuat kiss mark di dada dan pundak Taehyung-

Taehyung menyentuh benda kebanggaanya.

Mengelus dan memijatnya

Dan Jimin menikmatinya.

Wajah Jimin memucat-

 **"Ya aku homo sekarang"**

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

Jimin menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone nya. Ia ingin mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Sialan! Hancur sudah hidup nya. Hancur-sehancur nya! Ia merasa setelah mimpi itu hidup nya tertimpa sial yang tidak berujung. Belum lagi kekuatan konyol nya ini sangat mengerikan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat di dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, selama ia berjalan semua benda beroda empat menyapanya dengan senyuman mengerikan. Dan semua itu hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Park Jimin.." si bis sekolah menyapa dengan senyum nista.

Bajingan tengik!

Umpatan kasar itu bagaikan duri ikan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Menyiksa dan tidak bisa di keluarkan! Sungguh. Ia ingin mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya tapi kalau ia mengumpati sesuatu yang tidak bisa di umpati itu sama saja memancing orang untuk menyebutnya gila. Dengan tampang datar ia masuk ke dalam bis sekolah yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Ia mencari tempat duduk, namun sialnya kursi sudah penuh, akhirnya Jimin memilih berdiri saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku, jimin?"

Jimin melirik pemandangan absurd di atas kepalanya. Wajah mengerikan muncul di atas langit-langit atap bis. Benda itu bicara pada Jimin dan sekali lagi Jimin tidak mau peduli. Bisa di bilang gila dong kalau dia ngomong sendiri sama orang di sekitarnya. Alhasil Jimin hanya bisa diam dan memasang wajah keruh.

"Hey, Jimin. Pacarmu mana? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama?" Tanya iblis sialan itu lagi. Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan emosi.

"..."

"Hey, Jim. Kau dengar aku tidak sih!?"

"..."

"Jimin, jangan diam terus dong. Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta beneran dengan Kim Taehyung"

"Oh, shut up keparat!" Akhirnya Jimin mengumpat juga dan Ucapan Jimin itu mengahasilkan lirikan sinis dari wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan Jimin dan orang-orang yang mendengar ia mengumpat tadi.

"Kau kenapa anak muda?" Tanya si ibu-ibu dengan wajah garang. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Maaf, ahjumma aku sedang menelfon temanku.." jawab Jimin canggung. Wanita itu langsung berbalik badan setelah mendumel tidak jelas kepada Jimin.

"HAHAHAHA, DASAR BODOH!" tawa si iblis sialan itu kepada Jimin. Diam-diam Jimin mengacungkan jari tengah pada wajah sialan itu dengan tangan kanan nya yang memegang gagang pegangan bis.

"Fak yu!" Desis Jimin pelan.

Dan sekali wajah sialan itu tertawa keras.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah wajah Jimin sangat kusut sekusut perasaanya sekarang. Jimin masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datar dan sangat tidak enak di lihat. Ia lalu duduk di bangkunya yang paling pojok. Dan menenggelamkan wajah jeleknya di antara lipatan tanganya.

"Shit, shit, shit" umpatnya frustasi.

Tak lama ia bangkit dan duduk lagi dengan normal. Sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya melirik bangku paling pojok kanan. Di sana sudah ada sosok Taehyung. Bocah sialan yang sejak kemarin menjungkir balikkan pikiranya. Anak itu kini sedang membaca buku kecil yang mungkin itu komik kesukaanya. Tanpa sadar Jimin terus memperhatikan Taehyung dari kejauhan. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi apapun yang keluar dari wajah si pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Sialan..

Ia malah teringat mimpi mesum nya malam tadi. Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa? Kenapa dia malah seolah kecanduan dengan bocah alien itu. Jimin terus memandangi Taehyung yang masih membaca komik nya. Jimin mengusak rambut hitamnya kasar, ia frustasi.

Dia langsung bangkit dari bangkunya, ia berjalan ke arah bangku Taehyung yang berada di pojok kanan. Sontak semua pandangan siswa di kelas tertuju pada Jimin yang kini berdiri di depan bangku Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh tanya. Belum lagi tatapan semua murid kini tertuju pada nya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Jimin langsung menarik lengan Taehyung untuk keluar kelas. Taehyung kaget, si gila ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa menariknya begitu. Taehyung terus meronta-ronta apa mau anak ini, tiba-tiba menyeret nya entah kemana .

"HEYY LEPASKAN AKUU! JIMIN BODOH! LEPAS!" Taehyung berteriak kencang saat Jimin tidak kunjung berhenti menyeretnya. Kenapa dia tidak berhenti sih. Sebentar lagi kan jam pertama akan di mulai. Kalau dia bolos dan ketahuan guru kan ia bisa kena masalah. Tapi Jimin tidak mau melepaskan cengkeraman tanganya di lengan Taehyung. Jimin hanya menatap datar dengan wajah mengerikan.

"..."

Taehyung mendadak diam, tatapan tajam Jimin membuatnya berhenti berontak dan pasrah saat Jimin menyeretnya ke dalam uks. Jimin langsung menariknya ke dalam uks yang sepi lalu mendorong Taehyung hingga terduduk di materas dan menimbulkan suara bruk keras.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu kenapa menyeretku!?" Teriak Taehyung kesal. Ia memegangi lengan nya yang sakit karena di cengkeram Jimin tadi. Sementara Jimin hanya diam memandang Taehyung. Menatap ekspresi marah Taehyung yang sejak awal bertemu membuatnya tertarik pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jimin diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia memilih tiduran di materas yang duduki Taehyung. Taehyung emosi, karena pertanyaan yang ia berikan pada Jimin tidak ada yang di jawabnya.

"Ya! Jangan diam saja!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Berisik kau!" Balas Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku kembali ke kelas saja!"

Jimin langsung menarik lengan Taehyung yang ingin beranjak berdiri. Lalu menatap datar Taehyung.

"Jangan coba-coba pergi" desis Jimin.

"Kau pikir aku siapa mu sampai kau melarang-larang aku!?"

 **"Aku pacar mu, sudah jelas kan?"** Balas Jimin datar.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang iya!"

"Aku bisa saja membuatmu berkata iya.." jawab Jimin cuek. Ia lalu bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap mata cokelat Taehyung lekat. Yang di tatap langsung melengos. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Jimin.

"Coba saja, kau kan homophobia" mata Jimin langsung memicing tajam.

"Jika melakukanya dengamu, kenapa tidak"

"Oh ya. Haruskah aku bilang wow dengan ucapanmu munafik mu? " Taehyung berkata dengan tawa mengejek. Jimin balas menatap datar ke arah Taehyung. Tangan kanan nya terangkat lalu menyentuh rahang Taehyung. Ibu jari nya bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir Taehyung. Taehyung melotot dengan ulah Jimin. Apa-apaan dia!?

"Bagaimana jika kita buktikan dengan ciuman? Kalau aku bisa membuatmu menyebut namaku kita resmi pacaran bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Ini apa ini astagaa! Hancurr aduhhh maklum author lagi mumet wkwkwkw. Dan gue kagak tahu kenapa ada adegan rusuh nyempil di tengah itu. Gue ragu sebenarnya publish chapter ini. Sumpah bikin adegan rusuh itu susah dan bikin gue gerah sendiri wkwkwkwkw. Gue warning sekali lagi yaa yang gak suka v uke jangan mendekat. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya heheheeh, btw ini rate nya apa Sih T atau M? Oke see youu..


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

.

.

.

"Kau ,gila!" teriak Taehyung nyaring, ia kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduk dan menunjuk wajah Jimin. Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan Jimin. Lelaki waras macam apa yang mengajak lelaki lain berciuman? Dia gila.

"Yeah! Dan kau yang membuatku gila!" jawab Jimin dengan nada meninggi. Dan perkataan itu membuat rahang Taehyung mengeras.

"Berhenti berkata omong kosong! Kau membuatku makin membencimu sialan!"

"Kau tidak percaya! Baik pukul aku! Biar kau percaya aku tidak hanya omong kosong!"

Bukh!

Taehyung benar-benar memukul rahang Jimin hingga memar. Bahkan kini Taehyung berniat memukul Jimin lagi-

Namun Jimin malah menahan tangan kiri Taehyung. Mereka saling tatap sebentar, kilat marah terpancar dari mata yang lebih muda. Taehyung pun menggunakan tangan kananya untuk memukul wajah Jimin.

Buakh!

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendorong lelaki yang lebih muda bahkan sebelum Taehyung memukul Jimin hingga tubuh Taehyung membentur lemari uks dan menimbulkan suara brak sangat keras. Jimin langsung mendekat dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Taehyung. Ia menaruh tangan kiri di samping tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya. Tidak lupa ia juga menaruh lututnya di antara kedua kaki Taehyung. Taehyung sudah terkunci. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung meronta keras. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jimin. Dan tahukan itu sangat sulit, Jimin si kecil itu punya tenaga besar dan sangat kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganya. Dan mungkin dugaanya yang mengatai Jimin kerempeng itu salah. Ia baru sadar otot bisep Jimin yang tercetak di balik seragamnya terlihat jelas saat mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

Sementara Tahyung merasa sangat terkejut dengan posisi mereka. Mereka sangat dekat, dan tidak ada orang pernah berposisi sedekat ini denganya sebelumnya.

Ia menelan ludah kasar saat Jimin mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Taehyung pasrah, ia hanya bisa menahan nafas seiring jarak mereka yang mulai menipis.

Tapi bukanya mencium Jimin malah menatap wajah manis Taehyung dengan tampang tolol bin bodoh miliknya.

Bahkan matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Taehyung yang matanya kini terpejam erat. Wajah itu sangat mulus dan manis. Belum lagi bibir penuh yang sangat indah itu seolah memanggil-manggil Jimin untuk mecicipinya. Jimin tersenyum mabuk yang terlihat amat sangat bodoh. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi Jimin baru sadar jika dia terpesona.

Taehyung itu cute. Sangat cute.

 _Apa?!_

 _Tidak tidak!_

Apa yang dia pikirkan!

Jadi Jimin ingin bilang kalau ia mulai terpesona pada lelaki begitu? Hah? Yang benar saja!

Jimin melepaskan kuncian di tangan Taehyung dan mulai mundur menjauh dari Taehyung , Taehyung membuka matanya pelan lalu menatap Jimin bingung. Kenapa Jimin malah melepaskanya? Apa Jimin mempermainkanya?

Lelaki berambut hitam itu . Lalu berlari keluar dari uks. Ia harus menjauh dari Taehyung, harus. Atau ia akan benar-benar menyandang status, homo setelahnya _._

.

.

.

Nyatanya Jimin tidak bisa. Saat pelajaran ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda yang terkenal pendiam dan aneh itu barang sedetik saja. Ia bahkan terkena damprat oleh Lee seongsaenim si guru bahasa inggris karena melamun. Dan berakhir dengan dia kena hukuman maju ke depan dan menyanyi lagu anak-anak berlirik bahasa inggris yaitu twinkle-twinkle little star. Demi apapun Jimin sangat nista saat menyanyikan lagu itu, bahkan seluruh kelas menertawainya karena lirik lagu itu jadi belepotan saat Jimin menyanyikanya.

Lee seongsaenim menggeleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir. Guru itu pun menyuruh Jimin duduk dengan ekspresi malas yang ketara.

Saat Jimin berjalan menuju bangkunya ia hanya bisa memiringkan bibirnya malas, saat para temanya menertawainya. Ia lalu melenggang cuek tidak peduli dengan kikikan teman-temanya. Saat ia sampai bangkunya, Ia tak sengaja melirik ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Namun Taehyung langsung melengos ke arah lain saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu tatap.

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat mendapati itu. Ia sedikit merasa apa ya? Jimin juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia merasa senang saat Taehyung memperhatikanya juga. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di loker bangkunya. Dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel pintar itu,

To : Park Seulgi-yaaa

 _Seulgi, aku mau minta maaf ya. Mungkin kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku bosan dengan mu, aku sudah punya pacar baru. Maaf kan aku,_

.

.

.

Selama di kantin Taehyung merasa sangat risih. Ia memesan makanan seperti biasa. Duduk di bangku paling pojok dan sendirian seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada mata yang selalu memperhatikanya. Yeah, dan dia adalah Si bedebah Park itu. Ia menatap tajam lelaki menyebalkan itu saat menatapnya.

"Jiminie kapan kau akan menelfon aku?"

"Malam nanti, ku telfon sayang.." jawab Jimin. Si gadis memekik pelan, lalu memeluk lengan Jimin.

"Aku kan juga ingin kau telfon jim, masak Yura saja yang kau telfon!" protes gadis di sampingnya, cemburu.

" .ya nanti kalian akan ku telfon semuanya yaa, **jangan cemberut begitu dong.."**

itu kode.

Jimin memang sedang bersama gadis-gadis, tetapi mata Jimin menatap Taehyunh dan kebetulan Taehyung juga menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu, bahkan Jimin malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit ke arah Taehyung. Melihat itu, membuat membuat wajah Taehyung secara tidak sadar sedikit memerah.

Lihat? Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti itu yang membuat Seulgi jatuh cinta, belum lagi lelaki itu tadi pagi mengajak nya berciuman. Walau tidak jadi sih, tapi tetap saja itu menggelikan. _Cih! Dasar playboy keparat, sudah main dengan banyak wanita, lalu untuk apa dia juga menggoda nya juga!?_ Batin Taehyung yang kesal, atau dia malah sebenarnya cemburu , tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sabtu malam, kita kencan bersama bagaimana Jim?" si gadis bernama Yejin bertanya dengan nada genit luar biasa.

"Boleh," jawab Jimin santai.

"Tapi, apa pacarmu itu tidak akan marah?" tanya Yejin lagi.

"Halah, biarkan saja. Paling pas marah dia akan memutuskan aku, dan bukankah jika begitu waktuku bersama kalian akan lebih banyak sayang.." goda Jimin sambil menebar senyum ala palyboy keparat khas miliknya.

 _Muak!_

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan ingin pergi dari kantin.

By the way tadi dia sudah bayar kok sebelumnya.

Namun dia yang akan kabur dari kantin kembali duduk saat melihat Seulgi yang datang menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah sembab habis menangis.

"Jimin!"

Otomatis Jimin yang sedang bermesraan dengan gadis-gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Jimin langsung kelabakan saat gadis bernama Seulgi mengusir para gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerumuni Jimin.

"Pergi kalian!" raung gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu.

"Seulgi, hentikan jangan membuat malu aku" ucap Jimin sambil memegang bahu Seulgi namun langsung di tepis kasar oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengirim pesan itu pagi tadi padaku?" tanya Seulgi to the point. Taehyung terus menyimak obrolan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku minta maaf Seulgi-ya, tapi kita harus bicara, tapi tidak disini!" Jimin mencoba menarik lengan gadis itu untuk mengajaknya bicara ke tempat lain. Namun gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Seperti apa orang yang bisa menggantikan aku, Jim?! Apa dia salah satu dari gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi? Kau jahat!"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Bukan selugi-ah, bukan. mereka teman ku"

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Astaga selugi-ah, pelankan suara mu-"

Plak!

Ucapan Jimin terputus karena Seulgi yang menamparnya keras.

"DIAM! aku membencimu! Dan baik kalau kau ingin putus, kita putus sekarang!"

Dengan itu Seulgi langsung berlari dari kantin meninggalkan Jimin dengan tangisanya. Jimin hanya menatap datar kepergian Seulgi tanpa ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu lalu menatap Taehyung yang diam di kursinya. Mereka bertatapan lama, lalu Taehyung memilih memutus tatapan itu dan pergi dari kantin.

.

.

Jimin bolos lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak ada semangat untuk belajar hari ini. Ia menyumpal telinga nya dengan headset putihnya dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon beringin yang berdiri di taman belakang sekolah. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Paling tidak dengan ini ia bisa meredakan pusing di kepala nya yang seperti orang yang kecanduan _drugs._ Hidupnya yang awalnya normal dan baik-baik saja berubah jadi gila dan tidak logis gara-gara mimpi sialan, kekuatan super dan...

Kim Taehyung.

Shittt!

Dia lagi!

Kenapa dia ingat namja itu lagi sih! Dia kemari untuk melupakan sejenak bocah aneh itu. Namun kenapa semakin dia ingin tidak memikirkan anak itu, Tuhan malah seperti ingin menggodanya untuk makin memikirkan Taehyung.

Ia sudah gila!

Dan gila nya gara-gara Taehyung!

Apa ini karma ya? Karma karena suka mempermainkan wanita? Wajah Jimin makin murung. Tapi kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini, menikahi janda beranak tiga kedengaranya lebih bagus daripada jatuh cinta dengan lelaki seperti yang ia alami sekarang. Jimin tidak menampik jika gejala yang dia alami adalah gejala jatuh cinta, ia bukan anak ingusan bodoh yang sok polos dan bertanya-tanya apa yang ia rasakan ini. Ia tahu persis ini cinta.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar!

Apa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki memang sesulit ini? Lalu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan? Memang kemarin dia manembak Taehyung namun perasaanya berbeda. Apa ia akan memendam perasaanya ini, meninggikan gengsinya dan hidup dalam kepura-puraan? Belum lagi kekuatan gila ini yang tidak akan hilang jika ia belum bisa membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan lagi, jika dia memang jadian dengan Taehyung apa kata mantan-mantannya yang berjumlah ratusan itu tahu Jimin pacaran dengan cowok? Lalu Imagenya sebagai playboy berubah menjadi seorang homo! Dan tahu yang lebih buruk? Mereka akhirnya berfikir jika kelakuan Jimin yang suka gonta-ganti pacar selama ini adalah sebagai kedok untuk menutupi kehomoanya.

Sungguh Ironis..

.

.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dengan malas-malasan Jimin berjalan keluar kelas. tanganya bergerak untuk melepas kancing jas almamater sekolahnya. Tumben cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Mungkin ia bisa mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli air dingin.

"Tae, bolehkah aku pinjam buku catatan bahasa inggris mu? Ku dengar kelasmu sudah membahas bab 3 ya?"

Ucapan itu tak sengaja terdengar oleh telinga tajam milik Jimin. Mau tak mau mendengar nama Tae di sebut ia langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Dan matanya melihat itu, melihat saat seorang siswi culun bernama Sulli sedang berdiri sambil beraegyo di hadapan si bocah sialan yang sudah mencuri perhatianya akhir-akhir ini.

Dari sini, Jimin bisa melihat jika Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil tersipu malu, fix gadis culun itu sepertinya naksir Taehyung.

"Sebentar ya.." Taehyung lalu mengambil buku catatan bahasa inggrisnya lalu menyodorkan nya pada gadis culun itu. Gadis itu tersenyum saat menerima buku itu lalu membacanya.

"Catatan mu seperti biasa sangat rapi," puji gadis itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat jika Jimin sudah memasang ekspresi datar yang sangat tidak enak di lihat.

"Terima kasih" balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Umm-tae bolehkan aku minta nomor ponsel mu, biar lain kali aku bisa menghunmbungi mu?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

Cuih! Jimin mendengus sebal. Apa-apaan itu. Tidak, ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Dengan langkah lebar Jimin mendekati dua sejoli itu dan menghancurkan moment yang sangat berharga bagi Sulli itu.

"Hai cantik" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba. Sontak Taehyung dan Sulli terkejut dengan kehadiran makhluk pendek ini. Bahkan dengan cepat Jimin merebut buku catatan Taehyung.

"Kau ingin pinjam buku nya? Ah sayang sekali, bukunya sudah ku pinjam duluan" ucap Jimin santai sambil tersenyum mengerikan

"Hey!-" ucap Sulli pelan.

"Karena buku ini sudah kupinjam, Maka dari itu, ini!" ada jeda sebentar lalu Jimin. melempar buku bergambar Hulk ke arah gadis bernama Sulli itu. "kau pinjam ini saja! Itu buku milik Park Jimin loh, tahu kan? Cowok paling tampan di sekolah ini, oh ya satu lagi Taehyung tidak punya handphone jadi jangan minta nomor hanphone padanya!" ucap Jimin tegas ala ditaktor. Taehyung melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri, Jimin ini mau nya apa sih?!

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah!" bentak Taehyung kesal.

"Apa? Hah? Kau itu diam saja lah!" Balas Jimin songong bukan main. Gahhh! Makhluk kerdil ini benar-benae menyebalkan!

"Jadi cantik, kau pinjam buku itu saja ya? Jangan khawatir catatanku lengkap dan rapi kok, ya jelas sih yang mencatat kan Park Tampan Jimin hahaha, atau kau juga mau minta nomor ponsel ku? Di situ sudah ada kok tinggal telpon saja kok manis~" goda Jimin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya genit. Dan tanpa Sulli bisa tolak, ia karena ulah Jimin.

Taehyung muak dan Kesal, dia langsung menginjak kaki Jimin yang belapis sepatu itu hingga menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan Jimin

"Arghhhhh,sialan!" Dengan itu Taehyung langsung berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil sepeda nya di parkiran. Jimin melihat Taehyung yang kabur langsung mengejar Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Tunggu!" teriak Jimin.

Sulli yang masih dalam mode tolol pun akhirnya sadar atas kejadian absurd tadi. By the way, tadi itu benar-benar Jimin ya!? Gadis itu pun akhirnya melirik buku tulis berwarna hijau lumut menjijikan bergambar makhluk hijau besar bernama Hulk yang kini ada di tanganya. Penasaran ia pun membuka buku itu. Ia harap sih, isi catatan itu benar-benar rapi seperti Jimin bilang tadi. Namun baru saja Sulli membuka buku itu, ia hanya bisa melongo bodoh!

Jelas!

Orang tulisan Jimin jelek kayak cekeran ayam!

"Kalau tulisanya kayak gini, gimana aku bacanyaaaaaaa!" jerit Sulli dari dalam hati. Ia pun mengumpati Jimin dan segala tipuan pesona nya dengan bahasa Zimbabwe.

.

.

"Tae! Tunggu dong!"

"Pergi sana sialan!"

Jimin tidak menyerah, dia terus mengejar Taehyung yang tidak mau mendengarkanya.

Grep!

Hingga akhirnya Jimin berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang sedang menuntun sepeda nya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Jimin. Taehyung menatap tajam cowok idiot ini.

"Apa mau mu aku mau pulang!" bentak Taehyung kesal.

"Ck, ini buku mu!" Jimin lalu menyodorkan buku bergambar anime jepang Sailor Moon itu kepada Taehyung. Dan dengan lirikan tajam Taehyung menerima buku catatan bahasa Inggris nya itu.

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

Taehyung yang tidak melihat respon Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Tapi Jimin lagi-lagi menahanya.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.." taehyung menjawab ketus. Jimin mendengarnya jadi gemas sendiri karena kegalakan Taehyung. Ia pen langsung menggeser tubuh taehyung yang memegangi setir sepeda.

"Ayo aku bonceng!"

Hidung besar Taehyung kembang kempis karena Jimin. Anak ini kenapa pantang menyerah sekali sih. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan duduk di boncengan. Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu menaiki sadel sepeda dan lelaki berambut hitam itu mulai mengayuh slaper sepeda itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka obrolan. Jimin sendiri bosan jika berdiam-diaman begini. Walau ia tahu Taehyung membencinya paling tidak bertengkar lebih baik daripada berdiam-diaman begini. Jimin kan tidak tahu rumah Taehyung, tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak memberitahu rumahnya? Apa sebegitu malasnya ya anak itu padanya hingga membuka obrolan saja tidak mau.

Jimin menghela nafas.

Oh iyaJimin baru ingat, dia harus mencari jalan yang sepi yang tidak di lalui mobil, bisa bahaya dong kalau Taehyung melihat kemampuanya. Alhasil dia memilih melewati gang-gang sempit samping sekolahnya. Walau tadi sempat ada beberapa mobil mencoba berinteraksi denganya karena berboncengan dengan Taehyung.

"CIYEEE JIMIN EHEMMM!"

"JIM AYEEE HEBATT CEPAT TEMBAK DIA!"

"YESSS AYO PACARI DIA!"

Seperti itulah teriakan histeris para mobil itu saat melihat dia dan Taehyung berboncengan. Tetapi Jimin memilih cuek dan menatap tajam mereka.

"Shut, up bitch!" umpat Jimin sambil berbisik saat mendengar teriakan mobil kodok yang paling memprovokasi.

"LANGSUNG NIKAHI SAJA, JIMINNNNNN!"

Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

"Tae.." panggil Jimin.

"Hm" jawab Taehyung ketus.

"Rumah mu mana?"

"Gak aku bawa"

Jimin sweatdrop.

"Itu bukan jawaban logis!"

"Tapi itu jawaban yang jelas!"

Menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin ku bawa pulang ke rumahku ya?" goda Jimin.

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Jimin lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit.

"Tae.."

"Hm.."

"Kau tahu bedanya kau dengan kapal ?"

Gantian Taehyung yang memutar mata malas.

"Kau pasti ingin menggombal!"

"Tidak.."

"..."

"Ayolah jawab saja Tae!"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kapal kan kendaraan kalau kau manusia lah!"

Hah?

Maksudnya apa coba?

"Sudah ? Begitu saja?" tanya Taehyung malas.

"Umm, yeah.. Kalau aku mengatakan tujuanku mengatakan itu aku takut kau tidak akan menyukaiya.."

"Yeah, karena aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal bodoh setelahnya.."

"..." jimin tidak menjawab perkataan itu.

Hening..

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung sadar ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Jalan ke rumahnya bukan melewati gang-gang sempit. Taehyung pun menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin nya kemana?" lihat itu bukan jawaban.

"Pulang" jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Tidak seru, kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya? Jarang-jarang kan kau di bonceng namja tampan!?"

Alis Taehyung berkedut kesal. Manusia bodoh di depanya ini memang rajanya narsis.

"Aku ingin pulang.."

"Sebentar dong.."

Taehyung mendengus malas. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus pasrah dan menuruti Jimin.

Jimin terus mengayuh sepeda butut milik Taehyung itu hingga keduanya berhenti di sebuah taman bunga yang terletak di pinggir kota. Hanya ada anak kecil dan beberapa orang yang beralalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Turunlah.."

Taehyung menurut,remaja itu pun melihat pemandangan sekitarnya lebih jauh. Dihadapan mereka kini ada sebuah danau buatan yang airnya sangat jernih. Belum lagi ada banyak bunga teratai berwarna-warni yang tumbuh di atas danau buatan itu. Disini juga banyak pepohohonan yang membuat tempat ini sangat tenang dan sejuk. Dia suka tempat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu di sekitar sini ada taman seperti ini?" komentar Taehyung. Jimin melirik sekilas.

"Orang kau sama ayam saja main nya jauh ayam, ya tidak tahu!" ejek Jimin. Taehyung cemberut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku putih yang si sediakan.

"Suka?" tanya Jimin yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya si rambut karamel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jimin. Lelaki berambut hitam berdiri dan mengambil sebuah batu Lalu melemparkanya ke danau.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Aku dulu sangat suka kemari, tapi sejak sma aku tidak pernah kemari.." ucapnya lalu kembali duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mengajakmu kemari, padahal biasanya aku kemari selalu sendiri.."

"Lalu..?" tanya Taehyung. Jujur saat Jimin mengajaknya kemari ia sempat berfikir jika Jimin selalu membawa seseorang seperti kekasihnya kemari.

"Dulu aku sering kemari bersama ibuku" ucapnya. Ow, Taehyung salah ternyata.

"Ku kira kau selalu membawa pacar-pacarmu kemari.."

"Tidak pernah. Kau pacar pertama ku yang ku bawa kemari.."

Taehyung terdiam membisu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Dan aku tidak pernah mau peduli dengan jawaban mu"

Okay, fine selain menyebalkan dan narsis Jimin itu sangat pemaksa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kemari lagi bersama ibumu?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia sudah tiada.."

Ooohh, Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jimin sudah tidak punya ibu.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Santai saja.." ucap Jimin santai sambil tertawa lebar.

"Jika begitu kau juga bisa mengajak ayahmu.."

Jimin makin tertawa lebar dan memaklumi Taehyung.

"Aku juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah, orangtua ku sudah meninggal.."

Taehyung menutup mulutnya lalu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudah aku bilang santai saja! Aku tidak apa-apa" potong Jimin santai.

"Lalu kau selama ini tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku tinggal bersama kakak tiriku dan istrinya, Ayah kandungku sudah meninggal saat aku masih di kandungan , kata ibuku saat itu usia kandungan ibuku sekitar enam bulan. Kata ibuku ayah meninggal karena sakit pernafasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama penyakit itu. Hingga ibuku menjadi seorang single parent saat aku masih kecil , dan Saat usiaku 8 tahun ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki baik, ia sudah memiliki seorang anak yang usianya lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Keluarga baruku sangat baik, dan selalu menyayangi aku dan ibuku. Namun sekitar empat tahun lalu, nasib buruk menimpa ibu dan ayah tiriku. Mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat ibu dan ayahku pergi ke Busan untuk menjengun nenekku. Yeah, begitulah cerita singkat tentang keluargaku" jelas Jimin dengan nada yang biasa, dan akhirnya Jimin malah mengatakan semua tentang keluarganya. Taehyung tidak bisa berkata-apa saat mendengar cerita Jimin tentan orang tuanya yang sudah tiada, ia juga harus mengakui Jimin memang orang yang tabah. Ia yang mungkin harus banyak bersyukur mulai sekarang. Ia masih suka mengeluh saat di suruh ibu nya. Dan kini tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya jika berada di posisi Jimin yang bahkan sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Ia bahkan hanya tinggal dengan kakak yang berstatus kakak tiri.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung yang terlihat begitu serius jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Ayolahh jangan terlalu serius bagitu, aku tidak apa kok!" ucap Jimin yang tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali.

"Apa sih?! Aku hanya terbawa suasana!"

"Iya-iya kau ini galak sekali sih, kalau dengan aku?"

"Karena kau memang pantas di galaki!" jawab Taehyung ketus. Jimin tertawa lebar hingga matanya menghilang.

"..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa para pacarmu kemari? Aku rasa mereka akan suka kalau kau bawa kemari?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin menghentikan tawanya.

"Ini tempat yang istimewa, aku hanya akan membawa orang yang istimewa kemari.."

Jantung Taehyung terasa ingin meloncat saat Jimin mengatakan itu. Apa Jimin sadar saat mengatakan itu?

"Apa aku termasuk salah satu nya? Kau mengajakku sekarang?"

"Kau berharap begitu!?"

""Tidak juga.."

Jimin diam.

"Mungkin bisa di bilang, iya.." jawab nya kemudian. Wajah Taehyung tanpa ia sadari memerah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa. Tapi mungkin kau bisa ku percaya.."

"Kau lupa kalau aku membencimu?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membenciku" jawab Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih sering memikirkan namja menyebalkan di hadapanya ini daripada memikirkan Seulgi pujaan hatinya. Tapi perkataan Jimin barusan benar-benar membuatnya berpikir, apa ia benar-benar membenci Jimin?

"Kau mau jalan kesana, di sana ada ayunan dan permainan anak-anak.." lamunan Taehyung buyar saat mendengar tawaran Jimin tadi. Ia menatap Jimin yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Taehyung mengangguk, mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang menuntun sepedanya.

Selama berjalan pun mereka hanya saling diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Taehyung sibuk dengan segala pemikiranya dan Jimin yang kini malah fokus melihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang main bola.

Hingga Jimin melihat seorang anak mendendang bola terlalu kuat hingga bola itu hampir melayang di kepala Taehyung.

"TAE AWAS!"

Jimin reflek langsung melepaskan sepeda yang ia tuntun lalu menarik tubuh Taehyung memeluknya dan melindungi kepala Taehyung dari bola dengan lenganya.

Duk!

Bola itu memantul dan mengenai lengan Jimin yang dia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Taehyung.

"Argh!" Jimin sedikit mengerang saat lenganya terkena bola. Ia bersumpah jika itu sakit. Mendengar erangan Jimin Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Jimin yang sedikit mengibaskan lenganya yang mungkin sangat ngilu karena terkena bola.

"Jim, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Jimin mendongak dan menatap wajah Taehyung. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk,

"Aku tak apa.." balasnya. Jimin pun berjongkok dan mengambil bola itu.

"Ini punya kalian?" tanya Jimin pada sekumpulan anak itu. Mereka mengangguk kompak. Jimin pun berjalan ke arah mereka dan memberikan bola itu.

"Lain kali kalau main hati-hati ya, kasihan hyung itu kalau terkena bola kalian.." ucap Jimin mencoba menasehati mereka. Mereka pun mengangguk patuh.

"Mian hyung, tadi tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa, ya sudah. sana main lagi" ucap Jimin lalu mengusak rambut seorang bocah. Setelah melihat bocah itu kembali bermain, Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan kearah Taehyung. Ia lalu mengambil sepeda milik Taehyung yang sempat ia banting tadi.

"Ayo,"

Taehyung mengangguk diam.

Keduanya kemudian berhenti di sebuah ayunan yang kebetulan kosong karena tidak ada yang memainkan. Taehyung langsung berlari dan duduk pada salah satu ayunan sambil tertawa lebar.

"Jim dorong!" titah nya. Jimin balas tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Taehyung untuk mendorong ayunan itu

Taehyung terlihat tertawa senang. Dan memekik kecil saat ayunan itu bergerak agak tinggi.

"Jim! Ini menyenagkan sungguh~ hahaha!" melihat tawa bocah itu Jimin jadi ikut senang. Ia pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung yang ternyata childish juga.

"Jim! Dorong lagi!" jimin menurut dan mendorong ayunan itu lebih kuat, Taehyung lagi-lagi memekik senang.

"Jim! Aku terbang! Hahaha!" teriak Taehyung berlebihan.

"Kau senang?!"

"Yaaa! Hahahah!"

"Jimin! Lagi, dorong yang kuat!"

Jimin terus mendorong ayunan itu, walaupun lama-lama capek juga.

"Aku capek tae,"

"Yahhhh, lagi dong!"

"Tapi aku capek, kau sih enak tinggal naik!" Taehyung cemberut mendengarnya. Jimin lalu duduk di ayunan sebelah Taehyung.

"Jangan cemberut terus, kau mau es krim tidak?!"tawar Jimin saat melihat raut wajah muram Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin. dia ingin sih, tapi dia kan tidak punya uang. Uang saku nya sudah habis untuk membeli makan siang dan untuk membayar iuran kas. Taehyung akhirnya menggeleng.

"Serius? Aku yang bayar kok tenang saja.." ucap Jimin

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau tidak boleh buat apa aku menawarimu, bodoh!" Jimin berkata dengan gemas. Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum,

"Kau tunggu disini ya.." Jimin berkata sambil menyentil tahi lalat di hidung Taehyung. Dengan itu Jimin akhirnya berlari ke arah penjual es krim yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Dari tempat Taehyung duduk, ia bisa melihat Jimin sedang bercanda dengan penjual es krim dan menggoda anak kecil yang membeli es krim bahkan ia tertawa lebar seolah orang-orang itu adalah temanya. Ia benar-benar tipe orang yang mudah sekali berbaur dengan siapa saja dan ia harus mengakui walau dia menyebalkan tetapi Jimin itu sebenarnya baik hati. Ssttt-Jangan bilang dia, nanti kegeeran dia.

Tak lama Jimin pun kembali dengan membawa dua es krim cone cokelat yang terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Taehyung, bahkan Jimin bisa melihat mata pemuda itu berbinar bahagia.

"Ini untukmu.." Jimin lalu memberikan es krim itu pada Taehyung. Dengan senang hati Taehyung menerima es krim itu dan langsung memakan nya. Sementara Jimin sendiri terlihat memakan es krim itu dengan pelan.

"Aduh" Jimin sedikit mengaduh saat es krim itu mengenai ujung bibirnya yang agak memar karena pukulan Taehyung pagi tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa.." Jimin menyentuh memar di samping bibirnya guna menutupinya dari Taehyung. Dan sialnya Taehyung baru sadar kalau Jimin terluka karena pukulanya pagi tadi.

"Itu kan karena pukulanku tadi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah, sudah ini cuma luka kecil, tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu.." potong Jimin sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, cukup. Diam dan makan es krim mu, aku tidak apa-apa"

Taehyung diam. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan es krim nya. Jimin yang kurang kerjaan kini malah memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang makan. Dia itu lucu, sekali. Makan nya mirip anak kecil, dan sedikit belepotan. Jimin yang gemas mendekatkan ibu jari nya ke arah sisa es krim yang menempel di ujung bibir Taehyung, ia mengusapnya pelan, bukanya memasukan ke mulut Taehyung, Jiminmemsukan sisa es krim itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Taehyung terkejut melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin melihat ekspresi blank milik Taehyung.

"Kau..."

Ucapan Taehyung terputus saat kini Jimin malas membungkam mulutnya yang di penuhi es krim dengan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Bahkan Taehyung makin membelalakan mata saat kini ia bisa merasakan lidah Jimin mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir bagian bawah miliknya. Dan sialnya Taehyung yang masih bodoh dalam ciuman itu malah membuka mulutnya dan pasrah saat mulutnya di dominasi. Ia makin merasa sesak saat Jimin tidak kunjung menghentikan ciuman itu, bahkan ia malah menyesap sisa-sisa es krim yang masih tertinggal di mulut Taehyung.

"Engh-" lenguhan tertahan keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Dihiasi suara kecipak lidah saling beradu terdengar jelas di antara mereka.

"Jim-ahh" Lagi-lagi mulut Taehyung yang ingin bicara kembali di bungkam oleh Jimin dengan mulutnya. Bibir penuh miliknya kembali di lumat kasar oleh Jimin, hingga ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena sudah terlalu tidak berdaya. Bahkan saking lemas nya es krim di tangan nya kini sudahjatuh ke tanah. Jimin menaruh tangan kanan Taehyung di pundak nya, supaya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk.

Merasakan Taehyung yang sudah begitu lemas, Jimin memegangi pinggang Taehyung, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi es krimnya. Jimin terus mencium bibir manis itu dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan pemiliknya yang sudah memerah dan sangat lemas.

"Jimh-stop" Taehyung berkata di sela kegiatan itu sambil memukul bahu Jimin pelan.

Jimin menurut. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pagutan itu. Jimin bisa melihat wajah Taehyung memerah dan bibir penuh nya makin merekah seksi.

"Jim, es krim ku jatuh.." ucap Taehyung pada Jimin. Mata segarisnya lalu melirik es krim Taehyung yang sudah meleleh di tanah. Melihat wajah sedih Taehyung, Jimin akhirnya memberikan es krim coklat nya kepada Taehyung.

"Makanlah punyaku," Jimin berkata. Taehyung sedikit merasa sungkan.

"Ayo, ambil" Jimin kini malah menyodorkan es krim iti ke depan mulut Taehyung. Akhirnya Taehyung pun menerima es krim Jimin yang hanya berkurang sedikit itu.

"Kau ingat perkataan ku tadi pagi? Aku menantangmu ciuman. Jika aku bisa membuatmu menyebut namaku, kita benar-benar pacaran.?" Jimin mencoba membuka obrolan.

Wajah Taehyung makin memerah. Ia ingat, itu kan kalimat yang Jimin katakan di uks pagi tadi.

"..."

"Dan tadi kau menyebut namaku di sela ciumanku, dan apa itu berarti artinya kita benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung membelalak.

"Sudah ku tidak mau!" teriak Taehyung.

"Ayolah Tae, jadilah pacarku.." Ucap Jimin sedikit memohon.

"Aku itu normal! Aku suka cewek, dan aku suka Seulgi!" jawab Taehyung.

"Kau itu suka Seulgi memangnya dia suka padamu? Tidak kan? Sudah lah kau jadi pacarku saja sudah jelas kan!"

"..." Taehyung terdiam. Jimin itu benar sebenarnya. Jangankan suka, melirik dia saja Seulgi tidak pernah.

"Mikirmu itu lama sekali sih. Apa susahnya sih bilang iya? Lagipula jadi pacarku pun kau tidak ada rugi-rugi nya. Malah aku yang susah karena harus mentraktirmu jika kencan nanti!" ucap Jimin malas. Alis Taehyung berkedut. Sebenarnya si pendek ini niat menembaknya tidak sih?

"Kau itu niat tidak sih menembakku?"

"Tidak. Jadi cepat jawab iya, karena aku tidak menerima penolakan" tegas Jimin kejam.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jimin mengangkat alis nya. Lalu menyeringai,

"Emmm, tidak mau yaa. Baiklah, besok kau tunggu saja ada seorang namja gila yang akan mencium mu di depan kelas"

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang"

Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Cepat jawab! Atau kau mau ku cium lagi sampai kehabisan nafas?" ancam Jimin sambil medekatkan wajahnya.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau suka menciumku ? Kau itu bukanya homophobia ya?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan homophobia. Sekarang yang paling penting sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Taehyung mendengus keras, kesal setengah mati dengan manusia pendek ini.

"Kalau aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain iya kenapa kau masih bertanya jawabanya!" ketus Taehyung.

"Siapa tahu kau mau kupermalukan" sahut Jimin datar.

Grhhhhh! Jimin benar-benar manusia paling menjengkelkan yang pernah Taehyung temui.

"So? Apa kita sekarang pacaran?" tanya Jimin sok manis.

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Sudah lah pacaran saja, kalau menunggumu akan terlalu lama!" dengan itu Jimin langsung merangkul Taehyung dan menaruh kepala pemuda berambut cokelat di pundaknya. Taehyung sendiri tidak menolaknya.

"Kau menembakku memangnya kau mencintai aku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Jimin.

Plak!

Kepala Jimin jadi sasaran Taehyung lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini serius tidak dengan ku!"

"Aduh! Kau ini kenaapa suka sekali memukulku sih! Kalau menikah nanti aku yakin aku bisa babak belur karena tangan besar mu! Tentu saja aku serius denganmu kalau tidak buat apa aku sekarang jadi belok kalau tidak serius!?" kesal Jimin sambil mengelus kepala nya.

"Habis kau terlihat main-main"

Jimin mengehela nafas. Lelaki itu kini menarik kedua tangan Taehyung untuk ia genggam.

"Aku mau bersumpah demi apapun jika kali ini aku benar-benar serius padamu. Aku akan berhenti menjadi playboy mulai detik ini demi kau jika kau mau mempercayai aku. Aku memang brengsek, tapi kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Kalau aku memang sangat membutuhkanmu.."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya untuk melirik arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing parah. Ia malu sungguh. Belum lagi kini Jimin malah duduk berlutut di bawahnya sambil menggenggam tanganya persis seperti lelaki memperlakukan wanita. Dan sialnya kenapa dia malah di posisi wanita itu sih!?

"Tae, maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah aku bergantung padamu?"

Mereka lalu saling bertatapan sebentar. Dan Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin ia harus memberi kesempatan Jimin untuk membuktikan perkataanya jika ia serius denganya. Dan melupakan Seulgi cinta pertamanya.

Jimin pun berdiri dari posisinya lalu mendektakan bibirnya untuk mencium kening Taehyung lama.

"Saranghae.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Mungkin ff ini bakal segera saya tamatin. Walau agak nggak rela karena ff ini adalah ff karya saya yang paling saya suka di banding ff saya yang lain. So, mind to review..?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang berbaik hati. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai lebih awal, dan kebetulan ia melewati sekolah adik iparnya yang congkak itu. Penasaran dengan sekolah adiknya itu, ia memarkir mobilnya di dekat pintu gerbang dan menunggu adik iparnya pulang. Omong-omong ini sudah jam 3 sore, sebentar lagi pasti Jimin akan keluar. Sambil menunggu adik iparnya keluar, ia mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan memainkan game di dalamnya.

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu Seokjin mulai bosan. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan Jimin sudah keluar atau belum. Namun yang ia lihat sedari tadi hanyalah segerombolan remaja seusia Jimin dan bukan Jimin yang keluar. Seokjin berdecak, anak itu kemana sih? Apa dia bolos sekolah ya, kenapa batang hidungnya tidak kunjung kelihatan? Kalau sampai ia bolos awas saja akan ia adukan pada Namjoon.

Akhirnya Seokjin menyerah, sepertinya niat baik nya tidak bersambut. Jimin tidak kunjung keluar dari sekolahnya. Akhirnya ia memasukkan tabletnya ke dalam ransel miliknya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dia mau pulang saja.

Namun ketika Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan kedepan ia hampir tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat adik iparnya Park Jimin sedang membonceng seorang gadis dengan sebuah sepeda berwarna putih. Seokjin mengucek matanya, jangan -jangan dia salah lihat lagi, namun sekali lagi itu adalah Jimin. Tapi yang di boncengnya itu siapa? Apa dia pacar Jimin? Ehh.. Seokjin baru sadar, yang di bonceng Jimin itu memakai celana.

What?

Celana?

Seokjin menggeleng tidak percaya. Bukankah adik iparnya itu homophobia? Dia bahkan memgecam keras hubungan hyungnya dengan dirinya, tapi yang dia lihat ini tidak salah. Jimin sedang membonceng seorang pemuda berseragam lusuh namun berwajah cute dan manis dengan sepeda.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Seokjin harus mengikuti bocah keparat itu! Dasar bocah sialan! Menghina dia homo padahal dirinya malah diam-diam berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Sekali keparat ya keparat!

.

.

.

Sepulang dari taman Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia sekali, entah mengapa dia begini padahal dulu ketika menembak seorang gadis dan di terima, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Jimin sedang mencoba mengerjakan tugas kimia miliknya. Namun sekali lagiia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan terus memikirkan Taehyung. Lagipula rumus-rumus molekul-molekul itu apa sih? Tidak ada guna nya bagi hidup Jimin juga. Lagipula ia tidak berniat jadi dokter atau seorang ilmuwan.

Dengan malas, pemuda itu kembali menutup buku paket Kimia miliknya kembali. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami isinya. Otaknya terlalu di penuhi oleh potret wajah pacar cantiknya.

"Taetae-ku sedang apa ya?" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Ia jadi rindu pacarnya, huh padahal dia tadi baru bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti beratus-ratus tahun tidak bertemu.

"Apa aku ke rumahnya lagi saja?" Gumamnya lagi. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan otaknya berpikir.

Ah, masa bodoh!

Jimin langsung beranjak dari kursinya untuk memakai celana. Namun ketika ia mencoba menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya pintu kamarnya terbuka, hingga terlihatlah sosok Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya lelaki itu to the point. Jimin hanya berdecak malas,

"Keluar sebentar." Jawab Jimin seadanya. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kencan?" Tanyanya. Jimin spontan menghentikan pergerakan tanganya dan melirik Seokjin dengan wajah mengejek.

"Kalau sudah tahu ngapain tanya." Jawabnya songong bukan main. Namun bukannya kesal, Seokjin malah tertawa geli.

"Kulihat-lihat pacarmu manis juga." Katanya santai. Lelaki itu kini malah nyelonong masuk ke kamar Jimin dan meraih action figur kesayangan Jimin dan memainkannya.

Kini gantian Jimin yang berkedip bingung. Apa dia bilang? Seokjin melihat pacarnya? Sialan, kenapa Jimin mendadak berkeringat dingin ya?

"Kau melihat pacarku? Dimana?" Tanyanya. Seokjin menyeringai,

"Di mana yaaaa~ heheheh." Jawabnya dengan kekehan main-main. Jimin kesal mendengarnya, jangan bilang Seokjin melihatnya dengan Taehyung. Sial sekali jika iya. Sumpah demi apapun ia belum siap di hina homo.

"Hey, jangan main-main ya!" Ucap Jimin mulai terbawa emosi.

"Santai saja adik ipar. Kenapa serius sekali. Kau sudah membawa pacarmu ke tempat rahasiamu. Lalu, kapan kau akan membawa pacarmu kemari 'huh?" Mata Jimin membola dengan perkataan super menyebalkan yang di keluarkan Seokjin tadi. Jadi, Seokjin benar-benar melihatnya bersama Taehyung?

"Dia temanku. Bukan pacarku bodoh!" Jimin mencoba mengelak. Namun hal itu malah membuat Seokjin tertawa keras, bahkan terbahak-bahak. Sial, orang ini gila atau apa tertawanya keras sekali!

"Hahahaha. Kau serius dia temanmu? Astaga, Park Jimin kau sebut dia temanmu tetapi kau berani berciuman di depan umum dengannya. Bahkan melakukan french ki- ummmmppppp!" Seokjin meronta dengan kasar ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jimin langsung membungkam mulut lebar Seokjin. Sial, sial, sial dia sudah ketahuan!

"Kau bisa diam tidak! Jangan membuatku malu!" Geram Jimin. Seokjin mendengus dan berdecih kesal.

"Kau menghina ku dan hyung mu homo. Kau sendiri kau sebut apa dirimu 'huh? Munafik!"

Jimin mengerang lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kau pikir aku mau seperti ini? Dia saja yang gila hingga aku ikutan gila karena nya. Dia terlalu..terlalu ekhm cantik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, awalnya aku menyukai perempuan, tapi setelah aku melihatnya semuanya berubah. Dia sangat sederhana namun terlihat luar biasa dimataku, melebihi gadis-gadis yang pernah aku lihat. Bahkan aku memutuskan pacar perempuanku demi dia."

Seokjin mendengarkan semua cerita adik iparnya dengan seksama. Ia tidak menyangka, adik iparnya si playboy buaya darat akan terjerat pada seorang pemuda berseragam lusuh yang Seokjin akui wajahnya memang sangat manis bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Jadi kau homo sekarang?" Tanya Seokjin kurang ajar. Jimin menarik rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Mana aku tahu!" Teriaknya.

"Siapa nama pacarmu tadi?"

Jimin menghela nafas. "Kim Taehyung."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan lelaki. Apa kau yakin dia suka padamu?"

"Dia tidak suka padaku. Dia membenciku, sangat membenciku. Aku yang tergila-gila padanya dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Kau lihat ini?" Dia menunjuk luka lebam di sudut bibirnya. "Ini adalah bekas tonjokannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau dan dia pacaran?" Tanya Seokjin kepo.

"Aku memaksanya. Ya habis, aku hampir mati karena terus memikirkanya jika dia tidak bisa aku dapatkan." Jelas Jimin. Dan hal itu sungguh-sungguh membuat Seokjin terkejut,sangat terkejut. Si playboy kita memaksa seorang pemuda untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau dan dia bisa pacaran kalau satu dari kalian tidak mempunyai perasaan suka? Apa kalian sedang bermain-main?"

"Aku tidak main-main hyung! Aku serius padanya. Sangat serius, aku bahkan bersumpah berhenti menjadi playboy demi dia. Aku sudah sangat gila hyung!"

Seokjin tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini sebelumnya. Setahunya ia sering melihat adiknya yang membuat hati para wanita patah. Kini gantian Jimin yang di buat frustasi oleh seorang pemuda.

"Lalu apa kau sangat menyukai nya?" Tanya Seokjin memastikan. Jimin memasang wajah ingin menangis saking frustasinya. Astaga, setergila-gila inikah Jimin pada pamuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu? Seokjin jadi penasaran dengan pemuda manis yang berhasil membuat adik iparnya tergila-gila dalam hitungan hari itu.

"Apa wajahku terlihat main-main hyung? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan mungkin ini adalah kuadrat tiga dari sungguh-sungguh biasa. Aku bahkan sudah sangat menyukai dia sejak pertama kita bicara tiga hari lalu."

What!

Jadi adik iparnya sudah seperti ini hanya dalam waktu tiga hari? Lalu jika setahun seperti apa coba?

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai dia. Ya kau harus berjuang lebih keras dan membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar menyukai siapa tadi? Taeyeom? Taeyeon?-"

"Kim Taehyung, bodoh!" Sela Jimin frustasi.

Seokjin terdiam lalu melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Oke, Kim Taehyung. Jangan buat dia kecewa. Kan jarang sekali ada bidadari mau dengan mu. Aku juga senang punya menantu cantik." Seokjin mulai gila. Kini pemuda gila itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan matanya menatap ke atas. Cih, dasar drama king! Sepertinya Jimin salah memilih teman curhat.

"Menantu gundulmu! Dasar kakak ipar tidak berguna!"

"Aishhhh... kau tidak tahu ya? Aku terlalu senang ini!"

Mendengarnya Jimin berdecak kesal. Sudahlah, dia malas bicara dengan si bodoh ini. Dengan cepat, Jimin memakai jaketnya tanpa memperdulikan Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau masih ingin pergi kencan?" Tanyanya.

"Hm." Jawab Jimin ketus bukan main. Lalu melenggang cuek meninggalkan kakak iparnya.

"Hey! Park Jiminn tunggu ! Makan malam dulu!"

.

.

.

Sekarang Jimin hanya bisa duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang merupakan rumah Taehyung. Rumah itu sangat berbanding jauh dengan rumahnya. Awalnya Jimin tidak menyangka pemuda itu tinggal di rumah reot seperti ini. Sebenarnya dari awalpun Jimin sudah mengira kalau Taehyung memang bukanlah dari kalangan keluarga kaya, terlihat dari penampilannya yang agak lusuh bila di bandingkan dengan murid-murid lain yang terlihat rapi, dia hanya memakai seragam putihnya yang agak kekuningan hingga terkadang pemuda itu jadi bahan olokan. Namun waktu itu Jimin tidak pernah peduli dan menjalani hidupnya sebagai playboy dan Taehyung sebagai pemuda aneh yang sangat pendiam. Dan sekarang semua berbalik, Jimin yang tidak pernah peduli pada pemuda itu kini malah tidak bisa sedetikpun untuk tidak perduli.

Jimin mengerang keras. Apa modus yang harus ia lancarkan supaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung? Apa ia pura-pura pinjam buku? Atau langsung menyelinap masuk lewat jendela? Tapi sepertinya opsi ke dua sangat berbahaya. Jelas saja! Ia yakin akan baik-baik saja jika itu kamar Taehyung, tapi kalau kamar orang tua Taehyung? Bisa mati dia! Mana Jimin lapar lagi, hhhh andaikan batu bisa di makan. Batinya dalam hati.

Akhirnya dengan langkah mantap, pemuda berambut hitam itu melompati pagar kayu yang di pasang di sekeliling rumah Taehyung dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengendap-endap di samping rumah itu. Dan gotcha! Jimin menemukan kamar yang lampunya masih menyala. Jimin sedikit mengintip, matanya langsung menangkap sosok remaja laki-laki yang sedang tertidur dengan dua bocah laki-laki yang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin harus terkejut, semiskin inikah pacarnya hingga tempat tidurpun harus berbagi dengan kedua adiknya?

Tok..tok..tok..

Jimin mengetuk jendela kaca itu. Dan terlihat Taehyung sama sekali tidak merespon dan masih tertidur nyenyak. Pemuda Park itu mengerang kesal. Ayolah! Ini baru jam 8 malam, ini belum waktunnya tidur!

Tok..tok..tokk

Belum menyerah, Jimin terus mengetuk jendela kaca itu agak keras. Namun tetap berusaha tidak mengganggu.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung. Buka dong jendelanya.." erangnya dengan sedikit, menggaruk kakinya yang mulai di gigiti nyamuk.

Tok..tok..tok...

Jimin melongokkan kepalanya dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Pemuda itu pun langsung mengucek matanya, siapa tahu dia salah lihat. Namun, matanya tidak salag lihat. Taehyung memang tidak sedang tidur di sana. Lho, Taetae-nya kemana?

Pluk!

"Huwaaaa!" Reflek Jimin langsung berteriak ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Hey! Ini aku Taehyung." Bisik Taehyung. Jimin mengintip di sela-sela jarinya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Benar, dia Taehyung.

Wajah Jimin langsung memasang ekspresi lega. Ia benar-benar kaget tadi!

"Ku kira kau hantu. Jangan mengageti aku Taetae.." ucap Jimin sambik memengangi dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taehyung to the point, tanpa peduli dengan keluhan Jimin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu." Jawabnya jujur.

"Kenapa tidak lewat depan? Itu lebih aman. Untung adikku tidak bangun karena mu!"

"Maaf."

Taehyung mendengus. "Apa maumu? Kalau tidak ada perlu lagi. Aku mau tidur, aku capek." Katanya ketus.

Jimin langsung melotot ketika sang pacar kembali dalam mode galaknya. Ia pun meraih lengan Taehyung dan menariknya cepat.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengajakmu keluar." Jelas Jimin akhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menjaga adikku."

"Ayolah. Aku akan mentraktir mu makan malam di restoran itali bagaimana?" Tawar Jimin. Dan hal itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan di telinga Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak, Pizza, spaghetti, lasangna dan kawan-kawannya sedang menari-nari di otaknya. Lagipula ia belum pernah makan di restoran itali, tetapi kata temannya yang pernah ke restoran itali, rasa makanan di sana memang sangat enak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan adikku?" Tanya Taehyung dilema.

"Tak apa. Nanti belikan juga untuk adikmu. Aku janji kita tidak lama." Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung senang bukan main. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dan memegang tangan Jimin. "Terima kasih. Aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

Jimin menatap wajah pacarnya yang begitu lucu malam ini. Matanya berbinar dan mulutnya penuh dengan potongan pizza yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya hingga ia kesusahan bicara. Saat Jimin menatapnya, Taehyung akan tersenyum malu, dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit yang imut sekali. Lalu memasukkan lagi potongan pizza itu kedalam mulutnya lagi. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu kalau Taehyung yang kurus ini adalah si tukang makan yang rakus. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan dengan maksud menghinanya kampungan di layangkan pengunjung lain kepadanya dan dengan polosnya terus melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

"Jim. kau tidak makan?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Makanlah."

Entahlah, rasa lapar yang tadi ia rasakan jadi hilang seketika ketika melihat pacar nya itu makan dengan lahap. Ada sebuah kebahagian tersendiri ketika melihat pemuda polos itu bahagia.

"Aku..boleh makan semua?" Tanyanya. Oh tidak! Taehyung, hentikan tatapan berbinar mu!

"Ya. Semua, aku akan mentraktirmu." Jawab Jimin mantap. Dan Taehyung kembali memekik senang dan kembali makan dengan lahap.

"Hey. Makannya biasa saja, jangan kalap begitu." Jimin mencoba mengingatkan sambil tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Taehyung.

"Maaf. Makanannya enak sih hehehe." ucapnya malu. Jimin menggeleng maklum apalagi melihat Saus bolognaise dan lelehan keju mozarela di sekitar bibir pemuda itu. Jimin pun reflek mendekatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan ujung bibir Taehyung dengan jarinya. Namun Taehyung sepertinya salah paham, ia malah terdiam kaku ketika Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya. Jantungnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi, ia takut jika Jimin akan menciumnya seperti di taman tadi sore. Astaga, kalau itu benar Taehyung sedang tidak siap, lagipula disini kan ramai. Apa Jimin tidak malu-

"Sudah bersih." Jimin menjauhkan tangannya dan mengelap saus tadi dengan tisu.

"Makan mu jorok sekali," Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kalimat hinaan Jimin.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat makan lagi. Katanya mau cepat pulang? Kau tidak khawatir lagi dengan adikmu?" Tegur Jimin tanpa perasaan.

"Iya-iya!" Jawab Taehyung cemberut. Sial, lagi-lagi dia merasa di permainkan. Ia pun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas, dasar si pendek menyebalkan!

Namun hal itu malah membuat Jimin menyeringai jahil. Wajah cemberut pacarnya memang bisa mengundangnya untuk selalu menjahilinya.

"Kau melamun jorok ya?" Jimin dengan tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada super menyebalkan.

"Melamun jorok apa? Kau tuh jorok mana mesum dan tukang tipu lagi!" Taehyung balas mengatai Jimin.

"Tukang tipu apa?" Jimin bertanya, agak bingung juga. Ia menipu Taehyung di sebelah mananya?

"Ku pikir kau mau menciumku tadi! Ternyata kau malah menipu ku!"

"Menipu bagaimana sih? Aku tidak paham?"

"Ah sudah lah! Dasar idiot!"

"Lho? Kok kau malah mengatai aku idiot? Mau mu apa sekarang?" Jimin malah nyolot.

"Sudah aku tidak mau apa-apa aku mau pulang!"

"Kok malah pulang? Kau ini bagaimana? Aku sudah pesan banyak makanan masak tidak di habiskan?"

"Ya habis kau menyebalkan. Tidak peka!"

"Tidak peka apa? Astaga, Kim Taehyung jangan buat aku makin pusing!"

Taehyung makin kesal. Ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya kalau kau pusing kita pulang saja!"

"Lha terus makananya bagaimana? Astaga.." dan Jimin lagi-lagi harus bersabar dan bersabar.

"Kau bilang kau pusing 'kan? Ya sudah kita pulang saja. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang." Balas Taehyung tanpa memikirkan Jimin yang pusing setengah mati memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka permasalahkan. Akhirnya dengan tidak ikhlas, Jimin memanggil waiter dan membayar bill-nya.

"Oh ya, sekalian aku mau fetuchini dua ya di bungkus."

Si waiter langsung mencatat pesanan Taehyung lagi. Jimin melotot horror apa-apaan lagi ini?

"Apa? Kenapa lihat-lihat? Jangan pelit!" Taehyung berkata sewot, Jimin menggeleng pasrah. Ingin sekali dia menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja karena terlalu setres menghadapi pacarnya ini. Harga semua makanan itu sangat mahal, belum lagi tambahan pesanan Taehyung tadi, kakaknya pasti mengamuk jika tahu dia boros. Dan alamat terakhirnya adalah, Selamat tinggal uang saku nya untuk satu bulan, selamat tinggal..

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam mereka berdua sampai ke rumah Taehyung. Keadaanya masih sama ketika mereka berdua pergi untuk mencari makan malam. Taehyung tersenyum senang ketika di tangannya terdapat makanan enak untuk kedua adiknya. Berbalik dengan wajah Jimin yang **agak** bermuram durja.

"Sudah, sana masuk nanti adikmu mencarimu." Ucap Jimin ketika kedua pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Taehyung.

"Hmm.." jawab Taehyung cuek. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin makin frustasi. Sebenarnya pacarnya ini kenapa?

"Sejujurnya aku masih bingung kenapa kau masih marah padaku. Ayolah, Kim Taehyung jangan buat aku bingung."

Taehyung mendengus. Kapan sih Jimin peka?

"Kau itu tidak peka!"

Jimin mengerang lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Iya, dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak ketidak pekaanku!"

"Yang tadi!"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu pokoknya!"

"Iya yang mana?"

"Tidak tahu lahhh! Sudah sana pulang!" Kini Taehyung malah mengusir Jimin tanpa perasaan.

"Kau mengusirku?" Jimin berkata dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Iya. Sudah sana pulang! Dasar tidak berguna." Tambah Taehyung ketus. Dan tidak menyadari jika ucapannya sangat menohok hati Jimin.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mundur perlahan dengan ekspresi terluka, kemudian berbalik badan tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Melihatnya Taehyung menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tidak serius mengusir Jimin, dantidak menyangka jika Jimin akan menuruti ucapannya dan pergi begitu saja. Taehyung menatap iba punggung pemuda itu, yang kini mulai lenyap di makan temaram nya cahaya. Ia baru sadar jika ia khilaf, ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada Jimin. Mau tidak mau dia sudah membuka hati pada Jimin, dan Jimin pun sangat bahagia ketika Taehyung bersamanya. Tapi Taehyung malah menyakiti perasaanya begini. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Taehyung berangkat agak telat, lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dab saat ia masuk kelas, ia menemukan sosok Jimin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, sepertinya ia tidur. Taehyung memperhatikan pemuda itu, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia ingin sekali minta maaf pada Jimin atas perkataanya malam kemarin. Namun sekali lagi, dia memiliki gengsi yang lebih tinggi daripada manusia biasa lainya hingga membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jimin dari bangkunya sendirian.

Tak berapa lama, Mr. Kim masuk ke dalam kelas. Otomatis semua murid langsung berkonsentrasi pada si guru Matematika. Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Pemuda yang sedari tadi Taehyung perhatikan itu terbangun dari posisinya, namun sialnya Jimin menyadari tatapan Taehyung hingga sepasang mata mereka bertemu. Namun dalam hitungan detik, Jimin langsung memutus tatapan mereka dan fokus ke pelajaran. Hati Taehyung mencelos tak terima, kenapa Jimin mengacuhkan dirinya? Apa Jimin benar-benar marah karena dirinya

"Sial..sial..sial..." gerutunya kesal.

.

.

Dan dugaannya benar. Jimin benar-benar marah padanya. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi keluar kelas tanpa melihatnya. Mendadak ia merasa kesal karena di acuhkan, tapi bukankah ini lebih bagus. Pemuda itu menjauh? Bukankah itu artinya kehidupan nya yang tenang seperti dulu kembali? Ya,itu sangat benar. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak sependapat, seolah kehilangan seseorang yang suka mengganggumu itu seperti ada yang kosong. Entahlah Taehyung tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah itu rindu namanya? Ah bukan, Taehyung tidak rindu! Lagipula ngapain dia merindukan seorang pengganggu? Gila! Lebih baik dia ke taman belakang sambil makan bekal. Tidak usah memikirkan Jimin, pasti nanti juga kembali lagi.

Namun baru saja berjalan ke arah taman ia merasakan panggilan alam. Taehyung berdecak lalu berjalan ke arah toilet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Sesampainya di toilet pemuda berambut cokelat itu menaruh kotak makannya di kursi depan toilet yang kosong. Ia lalu masuk ke toilet. Namun tanpa Taehyung sadari ada segerombolan sekitar empat pemuda bertubuh tinggi memasuki toilet dengan maksud terselubung. Mereka sudah mengikuti Taehyung sejak pemuda itu keluar dari kelas.

Salah satu pemuda itu terlihat bersiul ketika melihat Taehyung yang sedang mencuci tanganya di wastafel. Mendengar siulan itu membuat Taehyung otomatis menoleh ke arah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Taehyung tahu siapa keempat pemuda itu, mereka adalah geng Mingyu anak kelas sebelahnya yang cukup populer karena ketampanan dan kenakalannya. Dan Taehyung agak terkejut melihatnya, mau apa mereka darinya? Setahunya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan Mingyu?

"Hey, Kim Taehyung." Panggilnya dengan seringai penuh maksud. Oh, Taehyung juga tidak tahu kalau Mingyu tahu namanya?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukai mu! Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya to the point. Mata Taehyung langsung membelalak lebar. Apa? Tidak salah nih? Mingyu? Kim Mingyu menembaknya?

"Apa-apaan kau? Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu!" Taehyung berkata ketakutan. Ia langsung berjalan pergi, namun belum saja berjalan ia sudah di cekal oleh ketiga teman Mingyu yaitu Seokmin, Hansol dan Wonwoo.

"Ayolah. Aku 'kan tampan masa' kau tidk mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap pemuda tinggi itu. Gila! Kenapa laki-laki ini? Sudah cukup satu laki-laki saja yang membuatnya terganggu dan kali ini ngapain sih dia ikut-ikutan gila dan menembaknya dengan cara tidak etis dan memaksa begini?

"Tapi aku tidak suka padamu! Aku suka perempuan!" Jawab Taehyung mantap. Bohong sih! Kenyataannya 'kan dia sudah jadi pacar seorang laki-laki.

"Kau bercanda? Bukannya kau sudah pacaran dengan si brengsek Park itu ya?" Tanyanya sakkastik. Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, kenapa beritanya secepat itu menyebar? Ya jelas sih, pacarnya adalah seorang yang populer, jadi gosip sekecil apapun pasti mudah di endus oleh siswa lain. Sial!

"Kenapa diam? Masih mau coba berbohong?"

"Aku-"

"Aku apa? Ayolah, kau mau 'kan?"

Taehyung makin ketakutan ketika tubuh lelaki tinggi itu mulai menghimpitnya. Sial, kalau begini kenapa ia kelihatan pendek sekali! Ia kembali berjengit ketika tangan besar lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya supaya menatap wajahnya.

"Kim Taehyung." Panggilnya dalam. "Pantas saja si brengsek Park itu tergila-gila padamu. Kau memang manis sekali."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Ia ketakutan, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya! Padahal baru saja Jimin menjauh dan kehidupan tenang nya. Si brengsek satu lagi ini muncul dan mencoba mengganggunya.

"Tidak..tolong lepaskan aku.." cicitnya.

Mingyu melirik ketiga temannya. Lalu memasang smirk andalannya.

"Tidak mau. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menemukan lelaki bunga seperti dirimu disini. Kau terlalu indah untuk aku lepaskan."

Tidak. Tidak. Taehyung harus kabur. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Tapi ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan lelaki-lelaki gila ini sendirian. Mereka berempat dan ia hanya satu. Dia pun terlalu payah untuk berkelahi, ia butuh seseorang.

"Jimin.." tanpa sadar Taehyung menyebut nama pacarnya yang bodoh itu.

"Apa? Kau butuh pacarmu yang brengsek itu? Astaga, Aku tadi melihatnya bersama teman-teman wanitanya di kelas ku. Oh ya, kau tahu Seulgi? Dia wanitanya.." ucap Mingyu dengan tawanya.

Taehyung mengedipkkan matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan. Jimin sedang bersama perempuan lain? Dan perempuan itu adalah Seulgi? Mantan pacar Jimin yang pernah Taehyung taksir.

"Ayolah Taehyung. Kau mau 'kan?" Ia bertanya lagi. Taehyung menggeleng keras dan mendorong dada keras lelaki tinggi itu. Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku mohon.." mohonnya takut-takut. Apalagi Mingyu kini sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Taehyung, ia ingin mencium bibir merah Taehyung.

"Hey, ayolah.."

Taehyung menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Mingyu kesal bukan main. Dengan kasar pemuda itu menarik dagu Taehyung dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya-

BRAK!

Semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana terlihat sosok Jimin yang terlihat ngos-ngosan akibat menendang pintu.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" Desisnya tajam. Mingyu tersenyum miring, di ikuti ketiga temannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pahlawan kesiangan?" Ejeknya. Kaki nya bergerak untuk menarik Taehyung. Namun baru saja melangkah ia langsung di hadang oleh ketiga cecunguk Mingyu.

"Lawan kami dulu!" Tantang si teman bule Mingyu yang Jimin lupa siapa nama si brengsek ini.

Gigi Jimin bergemeletuk keras. Jadi tikus-tikus ini ingin main-main dengan dirinya? Sini biar Jimin patahkan rahangnya.

Hansol mulai menyerang Jimin dengan memukul rahang Jimin namun lelaki pendek itu dengan gesit menghindarinya. Dan Seokmin tidak tinggal diam, ia mencoba memukul perut Jimin dan lagi-lagi gagal. Dan kali ini Jimin agak lengah hingga si tikus yang satu lagi berhasil memukul rahangnya hingga memar.

"Fuck!" Umpatnya. Lalu membalas memukul rahang Wonwoo.

Buakh!

Ia memukul Wonwoo tepat di rahangnya. Seokmin datang karena tidak terima melihat Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan. Ia mencoba membalas Jimin dengan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jimin. Namun Jimin malah mengindar hingga pukulan itu melandas ke wajah Hansol. Mereka pun berkelahi dengan Jimin yang melawan ketiga teman Mingyu. Taehyung tidak hentii-hentinya menahan tangis ketika melihat Jimin hampir babak belur karena pukulan ketiga teman Mingyu. Lelaki itu tidak menyerah dan terus melawan. Hingga ia memukul wajah Seokmin telak membuat pemuda itu terbaring di lantai. Namun baru saja ia selesai dengan Seokmin. Jimin lengah ia lupa dengan keadaan Woonwo. Pemuda tinggi itu menyambar sebuah vas bunga berukuran 40 senti yang berdiri manis di samping wastafel-

Prak!

Jimin tersungkur ke lantai ketika meraskan sebuah pukulan benda keras memukul telak di bagian tengkuknya. Wonwoo memukulnya dengan vas bunga itu hingga permukaan beling itu pecah tak terhingga.

Jimin terjatuh. Lututnya lemas dan perasaan nyeri luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya hingga ia bersimpuh tidak berdaya.

"Jimin!" Taehyung berteriak keras ketika melihat Jimin kekasihnya terluka.

Wonwoo yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan shock atas apa yang telah di perbuatnya. Ia telah memukul Jimin dengan vas bunga di bagian belakang kepala.

Melihatnya membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Mingyu dan berlari ke arah Jimin yang sekarat.

Taehyung langsung menangkap tubuh Jimin yang tumbang dan mendekapnya di dada. Taehyung bisa merasakan darah Jimin mulai merembes di seragmnya. Taehyung bisa melihat mata Jimin masih terbuka, Taehyung yakin ia tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Jimin.. sadarlah. Kumohon jangan seperti ini.." tangisnya ketika merasakan tidak adanya respon dari Jimin. Ia hanya bisa merasakan nafas Jimin pendek dan terputus-putus.

"Jimin please..bangun.." mohonnya di telinga Jimin. Dan di balas diamnya Jimin dan wajahnya yang makin pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Taehyung memejamkan saat menatap ngeri ketika melihat sebuah luka di belakang kepala Jimin yang terbuka lebar dan megeluarkan banyak darah. Sungguh Taehyung tidak sanggup melihatnya. Namun hal itu tidak sebentar, Taehyung bisa merasakan sebuah genggaman di tangan kanannya.

"Jim.." panggilnya.

"Sa-kit.." bisik Jimin sangat pelan. Perlahan genggaman di tangan Taehyung langsung melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Jimin!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii ceman-ceman. Gue balik lagi bawa ff yang udah lama terbengkalai ini T.T yang nagih ff ini gue udah lanjut nih. Ya walau yahh sama kayak biasanya gaje abis. Dan ff ini udah kelihatan konfliknya. Ini masih dikit kok konfliknya. Dan chapter depan kayaknya ff ini bakal gue tamatin. Karena gue punya projek ff lain dan lanjutin ff gue yang lain eheheheh. Pokoknya see yuuuu and I love yuuu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Awas kecewa!

.

Siang itu Taehyung berjalan sendirian ke kantin. Seperti biasa. Seperti dulu ia belum berurusan dengan Jimin. Hampa dan datar. Padahal semua itu hanya berlalu dalam hitungan hari, Tapi Taehyung saja yang berlebihan dan berpikir jika semua ini sudah bertahun-tahun. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Taehyung menemukan tempat duduk dimana ia sering duduk, kursi paling pojok dekat tempat sampah. Ya tak ada yang berbeda.

"Hey! Kudengar Jimin berkelahi dan masuk rumah sakit?" Segerombolan gadis sedang terdengar menggosip. Taehyung tak mau peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ya jelas saja dia di pukul Wonwoo dengan vas bunga, bagaimana tidak kritis?"

"Aishhh aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, pasti itu sakit sekali!"

"Dan apa kalian tahu kenapa dia begitu?"

Taehyung makin menulikan pendengarannya dan pura-pura bodoh ketika para gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Ia sadar tatapan benci para wanita itu seolah ingin melubangi kepalanya—

"Dia sekarat karena menyelamatkan kekasih homonya!"

Mendengar itu Taehyung langsung pergi dari kantin detik itu juga.

.

.

 _"Saya agak ragu untuk mengatakan semua ini, tapi keadaan Tuan Park, sedikit tak mungkin untuk sadar. Karena pukulan itu menganai syaraf. Belum lagi ia kehilangan banyak darah, dan sampai sekarang dia pun belum melewati masa kritisnya.."_

Sedikitnya itu adalah perkataan sang dokter yang menangani Jimin, dan hal itu membuat Taehyung terganggu. Setiap detiknya ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan di hantui rasa bersalah. Jimin sekarat karena dirinya, semua kesialan yang di alami pacarnya seolah dirinya adalah penyebabnya. Belum lagi hinaan-hinaan para murid disini begitu nyaring di tujukan padanya. Taehyung itu lemah, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya tahu menangis dan pasrah.

"Hey! Homo—sialan!" panggilan tak mengenakan itu membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arah segerombolan para gadis, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Seulgi—gadis yang selama ini jadi pujaan hatinya.

"Aku heran ya? Masih saja si menjijikan ini ada di sini?"

"Mengotori nama sekolah kita!"

"Apalagi dia dengan beraninya membuat Jimin bertekuk lutut padanya!"

Taehyung tertusuk mendengar semua celaan itu. Apalagi ia bisa melihat tatapan tak mengenakkan dilayangkan Seulgi padanya. Ia paham apa yang di rasakan gadis itu, tanpa di ungkapkan pun semua orang sudah tahu.

"Hey! Kau mendengar kami tidak!?" bentakan itu keluar lagi dari mulut manis mereka. Taehyung pun dengan berani menatap mereka.

"Lihat, Seulgi-ah! Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Jimin dari si aneh ini? Sampai-sampai rela hampir mati karena menyelamatkan dia dari geng Mingyu." salah seorang gadis yang Taehyung tahu bernama Yeri ini mulai memprovokasi. Seulgi masih menatap Taehyung datar.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Jimin bisa berpaling dari Seulgi dan lebih memilih mu!?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunduk dan menggeleng-geleng.

"See, dia tak lebih dari pecundang hidup!"

"Sampah!"

Umpatan-umpatan tak pantas terus di lontarkan para gadis-gadis itu untuk memojokkan Taehyung sebagai tersangka utama.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tolong jangan berkata layaknya aku yang bersalah!"

Seringai melecehkan muncul di wajah para gadis-gadis itu kecuali Seulgi yang masih nampak tenang.

"Berani sekali kau, nerd berkata keras pada kami! Kau pikir kau siapa, huh—"

"Berhenti! Jangan ganggu Kim Taehyung!" tiba-tiba Sulli datang di antara mereka dan mendorong gerombolan gadis itu supaya menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Sulli, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Taehyung ketika Sulli datang dan membelanya.

"Kalian pergi sana! Semua ini bukan salah Kim Taehyung! Kalian saja yang terlalu idiot!"

"Hey apa katamu! Jangan ikut campur! Kau dan Si homo ini yang idiot! Ngapain kau membela manusia memyimpang macam dia!?"

Sulli makin berani. "Memang kenapa? Apa masalah mu? Aku membela dia pun tak ada urusannya dengan hidup mu! Aku dan Kim Taehyung juga tak pernah mengurusi hidupmu. Lagipula bukankah masalah ini masalah Seulgi? Jadi siapa yang harusnya tidak ikut campur?"

"Kau—" tunjuk si gadis bernama Yeri pada Sulli yang masih menatap nyalang pada Yeri. Namun Seulgi menepuk bahu Yeri lalu menggeleng dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"Apa? Kehabisan kata-kata?"

"Akan ku pastikan kau menyesali setiap perkataanmu!"

Sulli balas menyeringai. "Aku akan sangat menantinya.." perkataan dan ekspresinya sangat jauh dari biasanya. Gadis yang terkenal polos dan culun itu kini berubah mengerikan dan pemberani begitu. Kini para gadis itu sudah pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dan Seulgi setelah kalah bicara. Sulli menatap Taehyung yang terlihat tertekan.

"Oppa?" panggilnya.

"Hn?" jawab Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Sulli menatapnya ragu, ia memang sering melihat Kim Taehyung di bully namun mungkin tidak separah ini. Dulu mungkin Taehyung tidak memikirkan hinaan mereka karena menghina penampilannya yang buruk, tapi kali ini berbeda. Hinaan yang mereka lontarkan benar-benar membuat hati Taehyung sakit mendengarnya. Sulli menatap Taehyung iba. Kelas yang kosong membuat Sulli tak ragu untuk memegang jemari Taehyung yang begitu lentik itu—yang terkadang membuat Sulli iri itu—untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Ada aku yang ada di jalanmu.." kata gadis itu.

Taehyung hampir menangis dan balas meremas jari Sulli, "terima kasih Sulli-ah, kau memang teman terbaik ku.."

Sulli agaknya harus berpuas diri ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal itu. Teman. Mungkin Sulli harus puas dengan status itu, karena ia sadar sedalam apapun ia menaruh harapan untuk Kim Taehyung ia pasti akan hanya menjadi teman bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Bukankah itu yang dinamakan teman? Aku juga sudah memdapat kabar, kalau Mingyu dan geng nya di keluarkan dari sekolah.."

"Mereka di keluarkan?"

Sulli mengangguk. "Memang itu kan yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan.."

"Tapi aku kasihan.."

"Kenapa harus kasihan? Seharusnya mereka justru bersyukur karena kasus ini tidak di polisi kan."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Sulli. Ucapan gadis itu ada benar nya juga. Ia menunduk lagi, "ini semua salahku. Andai saja Jimin tidak menyelamatkan aku. Biar saja Mingyu menyentuhku jika balasannya aku kehilangan Jimin, aku tak bisa. Aku tak biasa menyusahkan orang. Aku ini tak tahu terima kasih, aku hanya pecundang. Dan aku tak pantas dengan Jimin, persis seperti apa yang mereka katakan, Sulli."

Taehyung tidak menangis, namun matanya memancarkan emosi yang luar biasa. Sulli bisa merasakannya. Gadis itu pun mendekat, dan menggenggam jemari Taehyung. Lalu menatapnya di mata, memberi keyakinan.

"Kalau aku bilang menyukai mu apa kau juga menyukai aku? Kim Taehyung, coba jawab? Aku tahu ini tak ada hubungannya, tapi kau tahu? Sama denganmu dan Jimin. Tak semua orang akan suka dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Biarkan apa yang mereka katakan, karena Jimin mencintai mu. Kau tidak mungkin mengecewakan orang yang mencintai mu? Kasihan dia. Jadi jangan dipikirkan apapun yang mereka katakan."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon Taehyung. Kau tahu, perkataan ku tadi apa adanya. Aku suka padamu, tapi tak masalah jika kau mengharapkan Jimin—"

"Kau?"

"Ya, dan apakah kau tak pernah merasakannya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Dan Sulli menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar tidak peka!"

"Maaf.."

Sulli lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua ujung bibir Taehyung untuk membuatnya tersenyum. "Senyum dong, begini kan manis."

"Aku bukannya menolakmu, tapi kau lebih pantas dengan orang lain yang lebih baik. Dan, kau bisa lihat? Aku ini persis seperti yang mereka katakan, hanya pecundang hidup yang tak bisa menyelamatkan dirku sendiri."

"Maka dari itu, jangan buat Jimin kecewa. Buat dia sadar, dan balas cinta nya. Please, hanya dengan itu aku akan bahagia saat mendengar kau menolakku."

Taehyung terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Sulli. Lalu ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jimin di rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari memang ia tak kemari karena malu. Ia mengintip wajah pasi Jimin dari balik pintu kaca. Tangan pemuda itupun bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat Jimin. Ia berniat memasuki ruangan itu—

"Kim Taehyung.."

"Park Seulgi.."

Gadis itu terlihat menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak dapat di baca.

"Kau saja.." ucap Taehyung sembari menarik jemari nya yang berada di kenop pintu. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia begitu sungkan dengan Seulgi. Mau bagaimana pun ia adalah gadis yang pernah ia cinta dan ia hancurkan hubungan percintaanya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk bersama?" tanya Seulgi datar.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Aku tahu kau merindukan, **pacarmu."** ucap Seulgi penuh penekanan di bagian pacarmu.

"Tapi—kau lebih merindukannya—"

"Kata siapa?" potong Seulgi cepat.

"..."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa? Kau itu hanya tahu merebut pacar orang, jadi diamlah." desis nya tajam nan menusuk. "Aku sudah menahannya, ternyata benar kata orang-orang kau memang sering sembunyi di balik wajah polos mu untuk menipu orang banyak. Aku tidak tahu di balik sikap diam mu kau akan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jimin.."

Taehyung menunduk dalam dengan ucapan Seulgi. Semua yang di katakan Seulgi salah, ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu, ingin sekali ia menampar mulut wanita itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak. Karena sdikit dari yang di katakan Seulgi tetap ada benarnya juga.

"Pergilah, kau lebih baik begitu. Di sisi Jimin pun kau hanya bisa menyusahkan nya dan membuatnya seperti ini! Apa kau sadar?"

Air mata hampir turun membasah wajah Taehyung. Apa semua ini yang di rasakan Jimin?

"Aku mengerti.." bisiknya parau.

"Ya, kalau begitu pergilah."

Untuk yang terakhir Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin-nya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang ruang rawat dengan wajah pucat itu. Apa benar ia harus berakhir disini? Berakhir secepat ini? Ia menatap wajah Seulgi yang masih datar ketika menatapnya.

"Ak punya penawaran bagus, aku tahu kau belum mencintai Jimin—" _entah kenapa Taehyung ragu saat mendengarnya._ Lalu Seulgi berkata lagi. "Aku tahu kau ini miskin. Aku akan membiayai mu. Terserah dimanapun kau mau aku akan membiayaimu serta hidupmu, semuanya. Tapi sebagai balasannya, jauhi Jimin. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti ini. Aku pun tahu rahasiamu, kau menyimpan rasa padaku selama dua tahun ini kan padaku?"

Mata Taehyung membelalak lebar mendengarnya. Bagaimana Seulgi tahu semua ini?

"Tak perlu tahu aku tahu darimana, yang jelas. Kita menjalani simbiosis mutualisme. Kau bisa kuliah dan hidup enak. Dan sebagai balasannya, biarkan aku bahagia dengan Jimin."

Deg!

Entah kenapa jantung Taehyung rasanya seperti di cabut keras-keras oleh sesuatu yang ghaib ketika Seulgi mengatakan itu. Kenapa ada seauatu yang mendadak hilang jika ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir apapun. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jimin sadar, pindahlah sekolah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya, pindahlah sejauh mungkin.."

Air mata pun akhirnya turun membasahi pipi Taehyung. Ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang akan ia pilih selanjutnya. Ia terlalu banyak membuat Jimin terluka, dan pilihan untuk meninggalkan Jimin bukankah lebih menyakitkan?

"Kau tak punya banyak waktu—"

"Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku seperti ini Seulgi, aku bukan budak! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pergi begitu saja dari hidup Jimin seenak jidatmu. Aku punya hidup sendiri, dan biarkan Jimin yang memilih dia hidup untuk siapa!"

Seulgi menarik bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. "Seharusnya jika kau punya kaca seharusnya juga kau sudah sadar dari dulu kau ini siapa Kim Taehyung. Mencintai Jimin bukanlah pilihan baik bagi miskin seperti dirimu, kau itu hanya anak pembantu! Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku menawari dirimu dengan pilihan tadi, karena mungkin saja tawaran seperti itu tak akan datang dua kali."

"Tapi kalau aku juga mencintai Jimin bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kau di posisi ku—"

"Kau itu bodoh atau matamu buta? Aku selama ini ada di posisi yang tak enak! Kau merebut Jimin dariku! Kau menjijikan, karena membuat kekasihku menjadi homo! Kau itu hina! Dan lihat sekarang, kau malah berakting seolah menjadi korban disini,"

Taehyung terdiam tak mampu membalas perkataan Seulgi.

"Aku menunggu jawaban mu Kim Taehyung. Dan aku mau kau mempertimbangkannya matang-matang." ada jeda sebentar. "Oh ya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu. Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Jimin saat ini dan seterusnya, maka tak ada yang boleh memilikinya." dan setelahnya Seulgi diam dan memasuki ruang rawat Jimin pun meninggalkan Taehyung yang seolah menghilang jiwanya.

.

.

.

 _"Kalau di beri pilihan Seulgi atau Kim Taehyung kau pilih siapa?" si pria berjubah pink itu hadir lagi di mimpi Jimin. Jimin menguap pelan dan malas-malasan menatap matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat._

 _"Tentu saja aku pilih yang manis."_

 _"Seulgi?"_

 _Jimin melirik sekilas. "Taehyung, bodoh!" jawabnya. Si jubah pink tergelak sekilas lalu bertanya._

 _"Jadi kau benar-benar suka padanya?"_

 _"Hm.." jawab Jimin ogah-ogahan._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka, bocah alien itu yang bisa membuatmu takluk."_

 _"Ya sekarang bisakah aku kembali ke ragaku. Aku benar-benar bosan disini.."_

 _Si jubah pink keparat itu terkekeh geli. "Baiklah. Semua bencana ini bukan campur tanganku. Tapi kalau kau mau ingin cepat sadar aku bisa melakukannya"_

 _"Apa maksud mu?"_

 _"Aku masih ingin melihat drama percintaanmu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kim Taehyung!" pelan, Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang begitu asing baginya sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ahh! Akhirnya aku bisa menemui mu!" katanya dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung mau tak mau membalas senyuman tulus namja jangkung itu.

"Oh ya, Namaku Kim Seokjin. Kakak ipar-nya Jimin."

Mata Taehyung langsung membelalak lebar. Ia langsung membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, tapi langsung di cegah oleh pria itu—

"Jangan formal begitu," katanya. Taehyung pun menatap dengan wajah tak enak.

"Tapi—"

"Shhh! Tak apa.." katanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu sebentar saja. Bisakah kau ikut aku?"

Mau tak mau Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti Seokjin yang menariknya untuk bicara.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat bergantung padamu sekarang, ku mohon kau bisa mengerti. Aku tahu dia brengsek, tapi melihatnya terluka seperti ini aku jadi tak tega.."

Taehyung terus terdiam mendengar segala ucapan kakak ipar Jimin yang terus menangis karena begitu sedih ketika mendengar kabar adik ipar satu-satunya bernasib tragis seperti ini.

"Ia sangat mencintai mu. Aku tahu itu. Dia tak pernah begini sebelumnya.." ada jeda sebentar. "Dia juga sangat bergantung padamu.."

Bagai tertusuk beribu jarum Taehyung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tak pantas di harapkan. Ia hanya pembawa celaka, apalagi untuk Jimin. Ia sama sekali tak pantas.

"Aku mohon, bersama lah dengan nya.."

"Tapi, hyung. Aku adalah penyebab Jimin terluka hingga hampir sekarat begini. Aku membuat Jimin sakit, aku tak pantas—"

"Kau pantas! Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia. Walau ia tak pernah menyukai aku setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan kau sebagai perantara.."

Sekarang bolehkah Taehyung dilema untuk menentukan jalan mana yang akan ia ambil. Ia harus bertahan dan tak mempedulikan semua yang Seukgi katakan atau mengikuti kakak ipar Jimin untuk bertahan. Tetapi Taehyung ragu, ia hanya merasa jika ia hanya akan jadi penyakit yang akan membuat Jimin terluka, ia takut.

"Jangan menangis Taehyung, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau pasti masih takut tentang segala stereotype orang-orang padamu. Tapi aku yakin semua akan berubah."

"Hyung—ini bukan masalah itu. Aku ingin Jimin baik-baik saja. Aku ini hanya membawa sesuatu yang buruk untuk Jimin. Aku tak bisa begitu saja menerima semua kebaikan hyung dan Jimin." jelas Taehyung tenang sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Seokjin mencoba memyakinkan, namun Seokjin terlihat menggeleng.

"Tapi apa yang membuat mu berpikir begitu? Kau pantas. Buktinya Jimin sampai tergila-gila padamu—apa yang membuatmu ragu? Please, Jimin mencintai mu. Dia rela seperti ini untuk mu—tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tak maksud minta balas budi, tetapi aku mohon sekali lagi— tetaplah bersama Jimin."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung harus di tuntut berat untuk memilih jalan hidupnya. Bertahan atau pergi. Dan untuk memilih dari salah satunya Taehyung yakin pasti ada satu pihak yang tersakiti.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Taehyung hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah pembicaraan nya dengan Seokjin—kakak ipar Jimin ia jadi pulang lebih telat berjam-jam lamanya. Ia tak yakin adik-adiknya akan makan dan tidur dengan baik. Pemuda itupun mengayuh sepeda putihnya lebih cepat. Keadaan adik-adiknya lebih penting, karena jika ia tidak lebih lambat dari ibunya yang pulang bekerja ia pasti akan di marahi sang ibu.

"Taeyong dan Taejun pasti sudah lapar. Hh—aku terlalu lama mengobrol sama Seokjin Hyung.." gumamnya di tengah suasana sepi malam itu. Daerah dimana Taehyung tinggal memanglah sepi. Jarang sekali orang lewat malam-malam di sana—

"U-uhkk! Tolong lepas!"

Mendengar suara minta tolong, Taehyung langsung mengerem sepedanya hingga terhenti total. Matanya langsung menelisik sekitarnya untuk mencari siapa gerangan yang meminta tolong. Ia mendadak merinding ketika suara itu menghilang, atau jangan-jangan itu suara hantu yang kebetulan ingin menunjukkan eksistensinya?

"Tolong!—"

"Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu, bocah!"

Itu suara Sulli! Taehyung langsung hapal dengan suara itu. Jelas itu suara Sulli. Dan siapa lelaki yang menjawab ucapan Sulli tadi? Taehyung mendadak khawatir. Ia harus mencari Sul—

"SULLI!" Taehyung langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Sulli sedang dipojokkan oleh tiga pria berbadan besar di balik tembok bangunan toko yang telah lama terbengkalai. Ia membanting sepedanya dan berlari kearah Sulli yang terlihat merosot kebawah dengab luka-luka memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

"Pergi kalian!"

Mereka, lelaki yang mencengkeram dagu Sulli pu menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri gemetaran menahan takut. Tiga lelaki itu menyeringai keji dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Pergi! Apa kalian tidak dengar?!" teriak Taehyung lagi. Akhirnya para pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan seringai masih tertempel di bibir masing-masing dari mereka.

"Sulli-ah! Bangun, Sulli!" pemuda itupun langsung berlari mendekati Sulli yang terkapar dengan tubuh terluka di wajah. Taehyug ingin menangis melihatnya, bagaimana bisa para lelaki itu menyakiti perempuan sebegininya? Mereka bangsat yang tak layak hidup.

"Sulli?" ia menepuk pipi si gadis yang kepalanya ia pangku. Lamat-lamat Sulli terbangun dan balas menatap tatapan khawatir Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah.." panggilnya serak.

"Sulli, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, hah? Katakan kenapa lelaki-lelaki tadi memukuli mu?!"

Sulli terbatuk dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. "Siang tadi, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Seulgi ketika dia bertelepon dengan seseorang di atap sekolah,"

"Dia adalah orang yang menyuruh Mingyu dan teman-temannya untuk bermain-main dengan mu di toilet. Ia tidak terima saat Jimin benar-benar pacaran dengan mu, ia marah—dan aku ketahuan menguping pembicaraannya. Ia berlari dan mengejarku dan aku berhasil sembunyi di belakang sekolah. Namun aku tak tahu, ini pekerjaannya atau bukan tapi aku—uhk jadi seperti ini.."

"Ia juga marah ketika aku membelamu, ia melakukan ini. Dengan kata lain. Semua ini dalangnya adalah Seulgi.."

Taehyung menunduk menahan amarah yang memuncak di ubun-ubunnya. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita secantik bidadari layaknya Sulgi bisa bertindak brutal demi bajingan layaknya Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, ini bukan salah Seulgi. Aku mulai sadar.. Jika saja aku tidak hadir di antara Seulgi dan Jimin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Aku hanya orang ketiga, dan apa yang dikatakan Seulgi benar. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak disini. Semua ini karena aku, kesialan Jimin karena aku, kau di pukuli juga karena membela aku. Maafkan aku. Aku memang menyusahkan.." Taehyung hampir menangis jika ia tak ingat gendernya. Sulli pun bangkit, ia lalu mengangkat wajah pemuda cantik itu—

"Kau itu bicara apa? Aku tak apa, yang penting kau disini jangan mengecewakan orang-orang yang mati-matian melindungimu. Bukankah lebih baik kau tersenyum daripada menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Percayalah, semua ini sudah di rencanakan. Tak ada yang perlu kau pertanyakan kepada Tuhan, karena kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya nanti."

Taehyung tetap diam, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Tapi tetap saja ia ia meragu—

"Daripada kau diam layaknya patung, akan lebih baik jika kau membawa aku kerumah mu? Kaki ku sakit.."

.

.

.

 _Jimin berlari ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari Seulgi siang itu. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan ia langsung berlari menuju belakang sekolah untuk menemui Seulgi—sang mantan pacar. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Taehyung yang ia tahu sejak jam pelajaran ke satu terus saja memperhatikan tingkahnya._

 _Jimin mendadak terpaku ketika di sana ia melihat Seulgi sendirian dengan sepuntung rokok ia apit di jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Ia hembuskan asap nikmat itu ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sejak kapan Seulgi jadi berani seperti ini?_

 _"Apa maksud pesanmu tadi?" Jimin langsung bertanya to the point, ia tak mau basa-basi dengan wanita ini._

 _"Kau punya otak kan? Kenapa masih tanya?" jawabnya yang malah menampar Jimin dengan sebuah pertanyaan._

 _"Kau serius mengancamku?" desis Jimin berbahaya. "Berhenti berdrama Seulgi! Kita sudah berakhir!"_

 _Alis kiri Seulgi terangkat sinis. Lalu terkekeh datar. "Kau yang mulai drama dengan aku. Kau bermain belakang dengan Kim Taehyung, dan memilih dia di banding aku. Sementara sekarang kau minta aku berhenti? Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau saja yang tidak berhenti?"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Huh? Kau minta aku putus dengan Taehyung? Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Kembali dengan mu? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa.."_

 _"Kau memang sialan," balas nya sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pacar homo mu. Siang ini, detik ini.."_

 _"Kau—"_

 _Seulgi menyeringai saat Jimin menunjuk wajahnya. Lalu berlari untuk mencari Taehyung. Sementara Seulgi terlihat tersenyum misterius lalu membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga lumat di rerumputan, ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya—_

 _"Halo, Kim Mingyu—hajar dia. Lakukan sesukamu. Buat dia menyesal mengenal Jimin.."_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung merebahkan tubunya yang lelah di kasur tipisnya. Agak berharap kalau lelahnya akan hilang jika ia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutup mata untuk tidur. Namun tidak bisa, ia terus memikirkan Jimin, Sulli, dan tawaran Seulgi. Setelah ia menatap wajah Sulli yang tengah tidur di kamar kedua adik kecilnya setelah ia obati. Ia agaknya harus benar-benar memikirkan hal ini. Jikalau ini bukan hanya masalah dirinya mungkin ia tak akan sepusing ini, namun nyatanya ini bukanlah tentang dirinya, tapi masalah orang banyak. Dan Taehyung merasa terbebani ketika ia menerima tawaran berat Seulgi.

Ia adalah peyebab Jimin dan Sulli terluka dan disisi lain ia akan membuat mereka berdua kecewa jika ia pergi begitu saja saat menerima tawaran Seulgi. Namun jika di pikir lagi, ia memang tak pantar mendaptkan hal seperti ini. Terutama kenyataan jika Jimin benar-benar mencintainya dan bahkan rela mati demi dirinya. Ia merasa tak pantas.

Sementara ia melihat Seulgi yang begitu mencintai Jimin hingga seperti ini? Apakah ia sudah terlalu terlambat jika menyebut dirinya adalah perebut kebahagiaan seseorang? Ia jahat tentu saja. Ia tak berguna? Sudah jelas, jika bukan karena dirinya pasti Sulli dan Jimin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Ia pembawa sial, dan merugikan.

"Ibu. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?"

 _._

 **.**

 **TBC..**

 **Happy New Year, Cinta.. akhirnya gue balik dengan ff babo kesayangan gue wkwkwk. Dan gue gak tau kenapa gue jadi menye gini pas nulis nih ff. Karena pas gue baca ulang kayak bukan gue yang nulis hehehe. Dan ff ini mulai berat. Gue nulis nih ff sambil dengarin lagu jadulnya GD TOP ft Park Bom - Forever with You, itu lagu favorit gue btw . dan gue pernah bilang bakal tamat chapter ini? Aduh ini gue php lagi kan sialan lu hulk keparat! Maaf deh maaf,kayaknya chap depan aja deh hehehe. Ya uda deh ya ngomongnya love youu. Dan hbd buat MY PRECIOUS TAETAE CIEEE MAKIN TUAAAAA!**


End file.
